


Dulce

by Eccentric_Bambi



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Curse Breaking, Dragons, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Fantasy, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romantic Angst, Urban Fantasy, tsundere aoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:18:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Bambi/pseuds/Eccentric_Bambi
Summary: "This place is off limits. You really should not be here."Uruha is a scientist in charge of finding the cause of Tremors beneath Mt Fuji yet doesn't think it is a big deal. But when he meets a mysterious stranger deep in the crater of the long dead mountain, he wonders if his job is worth it.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW I SHOULD NOT BE WRITING NEW THINGS BUT I CAN'T HELP MYSELF
> 
> This was inspired by YET another prompt on tumblr and by a really good friend :3  
> (the chapters will be long to account for the few chapters)

Years of painstaking work, both in classrooms and out in a searing hot sun and freezing cold rain. Finally, it all led up to this moment. Kouyou Takashima, certified Archaeologist, and researcher of volcanic activity. It has been a whole seven years after high school but that was okay with him. Seven years was plenty of time.

The diploma from The University of Tokyo hanging in his apartment was more than enough pressure to do a good job considering he still worked there in the labs. Funny how much more freedom he had now that he was no longer considered a normal student but now an employee.  He would make sure to not abuse this power and bring pride to his department.

The large and imposing yet dormant volcano ahead of him was indeed a sight to see, especially past all the normal “NO ENTRY” signs off the beaten path for normal civilians. Past the cement walkways and carefully placed guardrails was a new place that he was more than eager to explore. And Takashima Kouyou was no normal citizen, far from it. It took a long time, but he could finally count himself as belonging to an elite group of researchers and archeologists here in Japan and was finally high up enough in the ranks to do solo excavations.

The first place he wanted to go, naturally, was a place that had called out to him for so many years now since he was a child barely learning how the world around him worked. The Illustrious and sacred place known as MT. Fuji, a huge volcano that was famous all around the world for its breathtaking scenery and lovely atmosphere. It took him almost four months to get clearance to come here, but he knew it would all be worth it.

He had no idea why this place was so important to him, but for as long as he could remember he had been coming here, restricted only by the damn law and a fabricated guardrail. Now, however, all of that was just a memory. A memory that would soon be behind him.

There were reports from local people that the surrounding areas were rife with small tremors here and there, therefore disrupting the peace and scaring off tourists. So they needed a solid piece of assurance as to why it was happening. The volcano has long been dormant so there had to be a scientific explanation for all this right?

That was where Kouyou came into the fray. He traveled 2 hours to get here, and though it was nothing compared to other places he has been, he also had so much expensive equipment as well. There were two officials waiting for him at the top of the volcano to let him past the guard rails and to the top of the mountain. His body was by now used to such altitudes after many trips here with higher-ups and colleagues, albeit only within the normal civilian limits. It would be kind of weird going alone, but it was a good kind of weird.

So with the sun at his back and a large metal case full of important tools and sensors he finally makes his way to the top. It was still early April, meaning it was not quite warm enough to wear thin clothing, so all he had right now was a thick padded jacket, black turtleneck, and his favorite jeans. It was somewhat chilly and windy, the wind turning his cheeks a soft pink color from the stinging sensations.

He wanted to wear his favorite boots too, but he was aware that, as a scientist, sometimes mobility in a forest was more important than looking good. So the sort of ugly sneakers he wore was a necessary evil in case he needed to run, for whatever reason. He even had a fancy ID lanyard hanging from his neck with all his important ID cards. There was also a backpack strapped to his back with water and necessary things to keep him hydrated while he was here. Good thing there was a small tourist shop at the bottom of the hill.

Finding the agents at the top wasn’t too difficult, they were wearing expensive and stifling looking suits that made him feel hot despite the low temperature. They wore sunglasses and stood in an obviously far off part of the pathway. There was a big metal gate that wasn’t visibly apparent to normal people unless you strayed from the path, but it was there and he knew where it was.

“Good evening gentlemen,” he greets them, earning himself only nods and curt grunts in reply. “I hope I haven’t you waiting for me too long.”

“Of course not,” one of them says in a plain and disinterested tone. “We have only been here an hour. Not too long at all. We were given instructions to allow you past the fence, but from there on you are on your own. You have a means of contacting the facility yes?”

Kouyou nods, holding up his cell phone. He had to triple check to make sure it was fully charged and even then, there was a spare power bank in his back pocket. Could never be too careful, right?

“Yes, no need to worry about me. I will be in and out before it gets dark, I just have to take some soil samples and set up a perimeter of-”

“Yeah yeah yeah,” the other one says to cut him off. “We get it, you just gotta do your thing and we will head on out. The emergency number is on a sidewalk sign near here, just call if you need anything. We’ll leave these with you to return to the park manager.”

The large gate has a padlock that needed two keys apparently, from the way that they expertly unlock it one after the other before leaving him with said keys and disappearing into the trees. He was all alone, and honestly, it was much better this way.

He stared into the dense trees beyond the gate and felt his heart start to beat wildly with excitement. His first solo excavation and in his long sought after location. Today was going to be good, he could feel it.

“Well, I may as well get started.”

The walk into the trees was very nerve-wracking, as he had taken out a sensor device from his case and switched it on. It scanned deep into the earth, bouncing off anomalous objects that would prove useful to look at. It also acted as a soil deposit scanner, sifting through the chemical trails in the ground beneath his feet for signs of anything abnormal. His walk to the summit proves unfruitful though, as things seemed to be normal.

He would be nearing the top soon, and it was a good thing this thing has been dormant for a long time. Otherwise, this place would be seriously off limits.

After nearly an hour of walking with nothing to show on his scanners, he finally makes it to the place he wanted to be. Right at the top. There was even a small white flag placed with his name on it from the park officials. It was clear that they had a set perimeter for him to sift through. Similar looking flags were placed in a wide circle around a specific area of the volcano rim, about five hundred feet or so if he was being meticulous.

The crater was too large for just him to thoroughly explore, and it made sense, so a quick glance at the outer rim would be best for now until he could assemble his own team. But it really was beautiful up here. The sky seemed to stretch out forever, he couldn’t even see the city or any form of human inhabitants past the trees and dark ashy earth of a long-dead volcano.

This crater was huge, easily a thousand or more feet across, but barren of anything besides soil and hundreds of years old ash. There was a pleasantly acrid smell of burned earth and new foliage up here, and it was probably harmless as normal air. But he brought a small face mask just in case he breathed in any contaminants.

“Now is a good time to set up,” he muttered and drops the case to open it up. There were an array of neat things the main scientists allowed him to bring. A small table for his equipment, two LCD monitors, a set of small marker flags, some soil sampling tubes and a small but powerful scanner that could see through the ground in a hundred foot circumference. Even if he didn’t find anything, it was exciting for him to finally be able to use. Not without gloves of course. Can’t have this expensive stuff so marked up with fingerprints.

He works diligently, setting up a perimeter with his orange flags and using the monitors hooked up to the scanner to look carefully for anything out of the ordinary. He even sits on the case and watches the clouds go by as nothing seems to happen. A single soil tube is used, holding up to three millimeters of dark patchy soil with many pebbles and pieces of grass. All the while, the temperature stayed at around fifty to fifty five degrees Fahrenheit. A bit chilly but manageable, at least to him. It never went higher than fifty seven so that was a good sign.

An hour goes by. Still nothing. It seemed like an easy job but he still had more than six hours to go before he had to leave for the day. Hopefully, he could come back soon, maybe tomorrow. The time was two pm.

A yawn slips from his mouth as a third hour rolls by and he still sees nothing, even after the third time setting up the scanner in a different spot entirely. Maybe the tremors the locals talked about were just small meaningless ones? It happened sometimes.

Kouyou looked at his phone for the time and sighed. Five pm. Two more hours to go… Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to just have one quick session on the edges of his perimeter? It would be quicker to dismiss anything coming from the volcano and put more work behind him. Five hundred feet was not a whole lot with such a powerful tool. Plus… He hadn’t even gone into the actual crater yet. Perhaps that would be worth something.

Kouyou looked around himself one last time in case he was being watched before packing up his equipment and going to the nearest edge which was coincidentally just a few feet from where he started. Funny how such a small rule can mean so much. He looks down into the wide crater, swallowing a sudden lump in his throat. Why was he so nervous? It wasn’t like anything could happen. All he would find was more rocks and dirt. To put into simpler terms anyway. There was probably a higher concentration of acrid earth and ash but he digressed.

The slope was easy to slide down, at the expense of getting pebbles in his shoes but that was not an issue. It would probably be a little bit hard to crawl back up though. He huffed and turned his attention to His scanner. The monitor was small so he would have to go back and watch the recorded footage in case he missed anything…

Immediately he began to notice a difference in temperature down here. It was a bit… hotter? Strange. He shrugged it off though and continued to scan the crater. Since it sloped inwards there was only a small area to go, maybe a hundred feet. No problem. It was just like a big bowl just dug into the side of the volcano, a dirty and dusty one at that. He hurriedly puts on the mask before padding silently to the center of the crater. With each step, however, he felt the temperature start to slightly bother him. Was it getting hotter? That wasn’t right…

“Damn,” he huffed and wiped a sudden bead of sweat from his forehead. “Is this even normal?”

Once he reached the very center of the pit, he had to take off the jacket and suck in a lungful of hot air. Air that was not supposed to be hot. Something was definitely up. Hurriedly he set down the machine and didn’t bother to properly check the temperature, he just needed something.

Almost right away, the sensors began to show a strange reading. Instead of a normal base of fifty degrees, the readings were showing spikes up to seventy and seventy five degrees. This place should have been cold as everywhere else. Kouyou wiped away more sweat and pressed the scanner button. Then he saw it. An abnormal reading only a few feet beneath his shoes. Something was beneath him, but what, he had no idea. He squints, trying to look closer, when all of a sudden a tremor began to rumble through the crater, knocking rocks and pebbles around to send them tumbling everywhere. A tremor rocked the equipment back and forth until the small machine falls from its tripod into the ashy dirt with a pathetic thud. He has to drop to his knees to prevent from falling on his face. His heart was beating even louder now, but now with an unknown fear of something bad happening.

The tremors were awful and deafening, a loud noise that made his head throb from the intensity.

“Shit!” he cursed, his ears popping from the awful noise. The equipment up top would be helpless to anything this traumatic. If anything broke the university would have his head! But he had to keep going, this was important! He could be on to something here! Hurriedly he crawled towards his scanner to manually look for the aberration in the ground. It was somewhat large, maybe the size of a full grown person. But… it couldn’t really be a person right? It had to just be a suspicious looking heat signal or a pocket or warm air, or something. It had to be.

But he has to wait. He can’t do anything right now except mark the spot and wait for the tremors to subside. More sweat drips down his foreheads and he has to remind himself that he had no water down here and dehydration was a serious problem considering how fast he was losing moisture.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the tremors subsided enough for him to manage to get to his feet and stare at the areas around himself and make sure he had everything before scrambling out of the crater.

The sight that meets him is one that makes him furrow his eyebrows. There was… A huge tremor just now, but… All his equipment was fine? Nothing was knocked over, everything was exactly where he left it. That wasn’t right, was it?

A sudden creature began to skitter across the ground, making him jump slightly.

“What the…”

It stopped long enough for him to get a good look at it, and he had to laugh at himself a little bit. It was a snake and a pretty small one at that. It looked like a garter snake meaning it was harmless. But the color threw him off. All black, right down to the tongue that flicked out to sense the air. The only way he could tell that it was a garter snake was the lack of hissing or aggressive teeth baring. It just kind of… sat there. And it watched him with its beady little black eyes.

“Go away,” he hissed after a moment, making shooing gestures. “Shoo, go find a mouse or something.”

Nothing. It didn’t seem to be listening to him, but instead, it craned it’s neck closer. As if to study him closer. And it was freaking him out. Were animals usually this smart? Animals were not his strong suit, that was more Yutaka’s thing. He should have been here damn it.

Well anyway, he would have to pack up his things for the night. It was getting dark and he was sure it was nearing his time limit here.

Kouyou turned around only to find himself face to face with a person. His heart jumps to his throat and he made a squawk of surprise and leapt backward.

“You scared me!” he cried out, clutching his chest and trying to slow his heart. “Where did you come from? This place is supposed to be off limits!”

He tries to come off as authoritative. However, the other guy wasn’t having it.

“You really shouldn’t be here.”

The guy was only a little shorter than him and dressed simply. Plain jeans and an all black sweater. His hair was all the way to his neck and completely black. A pair of dark sunglasses hung on his nose, obscuring his eyes. But… Why was he barefooted? And growling like Kouyou just offended all his ancestors?

“I should ask the same,” Kouyou answered back just as dismissively. “This place is off limits while I am doing my work. And you are interrupting me.”

Yet his tone does not budge the man, instead, it makes him scoff and his lips curl into a sneer.

“You need to leave. I can’t be responsible for what happens to you if you stay here.”

Kouyou feels his heart give another uneasy thump and he narrowed his eyes to hide it.

“Are you threatening me?” he says with a deep tone, hoping to whatever god was listening that it sounded intimidating. The stranger snorts, a sound that made his legs shake and goosebumps raise on his arms. It was cold and unassuming.

“No,” comes the unexpected answer. “Merely I am stating the truth. You’re in danger here and if you don’t go soon, bad things will happen.”

Kouyou noticed the stranger seemed to be on edge for some reason. Surely not just because of him?

“And why am I in danger? Is there a monster up here? Something that will come out of the trees and eat me?”

He wanted that to sound like a mocking joke, but he could not deny the slight tremor in his words as he spoke.

“Clearly you don’t value your life as much as you should,” the man huffed, his tone much softer but no less as dangerous. “What a pity.”

Then to Kouyou’s utter surprise, he began to walk away, away into the now grey colored woods as the sun traveled even lower down the horizon.

“H-hey! Wait! Where are you going!”

He wanted to run after him, but the stranger spoke again, this time in a voice so soft he almost didn’t hear it. But he heard it. Loud and clear.

“The Fire.”

And then he was gone. Like he had never been there in the first place. And along with him, the snake too had disappeared.

Uruha shivered, but not from the cold. There was no empty warning in that man’s words. Not a chance. No. He had to know what was going on. No longer just as a scientist looking for answers. But for himself.

The minutes spent packing up his equipment were tense and filled only by the howling of wind through the trees. The walk down the mountain was even more so the same way. His lips were almost blue by the time he reached his car after licking the gate. And it took longer than he would have liked to get the heater going to stop his shakes. But he couldn’t stop his thoughts from racing a million miles a minute.

Who was that man? And why was he so intent on scaring him away? Kouyou didn’t know. But one thing was for sure. He was definitely coming back.

There was something here, and he was going to find it.

**TBC**


	2. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AO3 WAS DOWN FOR SO LONG AND THIS CHAPTER WAS DONE AGES AGO  
> but i do hope you enjoy this chapter! more soon!

The very next day was a little bit more… difficult, to say the very least.

Rain had decided to start pelting the city with no mercy, a complete contradiction to the weather forecast yesterday. Bright sunny weather his ass.

What was he going to do now? Stay cooped up in his apartment all day? Kouyou had woken up to find his windows all fogged up from the humidity outside and with his equipment trapped in his car. To say he was having a terrible morning was an understatement.

The college had called him last night, asking for results. Of course, he couldn't tell them everything. He only sent over the inconsequential data and kept the more extreme results to himself. Thankfully they did little to question him and accepted the data with no qualms. 

If this got in their hands, he had to admit, people would stress out and more of the scientists would flock there to find out more. Large groups of people would be desperate to get their hands on what he already claimed as his own shining moment to claim, his magnum opus since becoming a researcher worthy of his own solo missions. 

He didn't want that. At all. It would mean less time to do what he wanted alone, and less time to see… that guy. Not just to see him, of course, but to understand what he was about.

Man, that guy from yesterday… he was still an enigma to him, even after he had woken up his thoughts would stray to the stranger atop the mountaintop every few seconds. He had a dream that he vaguely registered, chalking up the holes in the memories to his forgetful nature. All he could remember were the words he was given as the stranger left. 

“ _ The fire _ .”

What did it all mean? Was he from a rough background or something? Maybe his personal life isn't all that good and he seemed out the mountain as an escape? 

It sure seemed plausible. He was dressed far to casually to seem arrogant in his own appearance and his posture had practically screamed self doubt. His eyes were hidden, shoulders stayed in a permanent slouch and even his voice seemed none too convincing, lacking a certain fire to them that he would normally expect from someone trying to be intimidating. 

But he digresses. There was a time and place for psychoanalyzing people and now was not that time.  

How would he go back now? He could, but he would not be able to take any of his equipment. Sure he had the mini scanner, from yesterday, but he would need a computer just to record the data. There was no screen that would show anything and he would be blind to its results. It would be better for now just to wait out the storm if he wanted to use his items there. 

Kouyou knows he should have left it at that, but some small part of him wanted to go back anyway despite the handicap. If not for data, than perhaps for his own personal gain. People like him were naturally curious about the places they studied. Maybe him more than normal compared to his peers. Yutaka, while being a veterinarian, was not as excited about that sort of thing and chose his nice Air conditioned office over the unpredictable weather of mother nature. Kouyou only vaguely recalls the stern glare he got when the words ‘you’re such a wuss’ came out of his mouth. It was funny, but not worth the bruise on his arm later. Yutaka was stronger than he looked.

So maybe that was why he found himself in front of his friend’s office not that much later, soaking wet from the torrential downpour and looking like a drowned cat with his long hair plastered to his face and eyelashes dripping water like crazy. A manila folder filled with the results of his research yesterday filled it’s folds and he hoped that he didn’t have to show anyone else. Thankfully no one stopped him on the way here.

This hallway, located in another part of the school campus’ extensive network of on campus scientists, smelled of the usual cleaning supplies like bleach and lemon scented cleaner to keep the obvious animal smell away. Hopefully the elder wasn’t too busy and would make time for him and his woes.

His knuckles rapped their usual three toned greeting and he was smiling fondly at the sound of hurried curses behind it’s surface. As usual, the other was not at all expecting anyone to show up. He better change that mindset for his own good…

“Coming!” a deep but cheery voice answered and he sighed.

“Yutaka it’s just me,” he called back. “Can I just come in?”

“Oh, it’s just you,” Yutaka replied, his voice now dull and bored. “Yeah yeah, come in.”

Kouyou’s eyes rolled back so hard he swore he thought the back of his skull. Yutaka was always like this, acting so high and mighty ball of sunshine in front of the professors and like a total ass to him in turn. It was a good thing they have been friends for years now otherwise he would have been totally turned off by such behavior.

“Are you usually this abrasive to people you know?” he asks as he opened and closed the door behind him. His brown haired elder is sitting at his desk with his glasses framed eyes glued to the screen as a cat lies on his desk, sounding like a motorboat as it’s purrs fill the stifling atmosphere of the room.

“No, only you,” his friend answered and shot him a beaming smile. “So, to what do I owe the pleasure, Kouyou? Surely you are not here to ogle at my cat or my posters.”

Looking away from the anatomy posters plastered to the walls Kouyou stared at him with narrowed eyes and then looked at the cat in response. It was small, maybe only a few months old, and completely jet black. Since when did Yutaka get a cat?

“You’re right, I came here of my own accord to ask you for some advice.”

Yutaka chuffed and swiveled in his chair to look away from his computer screen and level him with a curious stare. Whenever something like this came up, he knew how to get his attention the right way.

“Oh yeah? And what is so important that the high and mighty Kouyou Takashima comes to me for advice?”

His words betrayed the playful smile on his mouth and Kouyou has to sigh. Sometimes he was just too soft hearted for his own good. Yutaka used that damn smile like a fucking weapon. And damn if he didn’t feel his normally sullen mood get lifted just a tiny bit.

“I… you probably heard of it by now,” he began and sat at the guest couch next to his friend’s desk. “I went up to Fuji sama yesterday. They sent me off to look into some tremors coming from the surrounding areas.”

Yutaka made a small noise of acknowledgement and pulled the kitten into his lap. It did little more than stretch its small body against his hands and size off in his arms. It was kind of endearing to see the small animal in his hands.

“And that folder you have, that is what you found? I assume not all of it is what you gave to the professors? They published the results on the front page of the website this morning. Nothing to report, stable activity aside from an occasional underground tremor as was the usual.”

Kouyou nodded and puts his folder down on the desk, making sure not to knock anything over. 

“Yeah, of course it was,” he answered cynically. “They’re nothing if not on time. Even if everything they have is not everything they they are given. But ignorance is bliss for the moment, until I am done with what I need to do there.” 

Yutaka gave him a raised eyebrow before grabbing the folder and shuffling through it, his eyes scanning quickly over the various sonar photos taken from Kouyou’s sensor camera. He paused a few seconds and utters a soft surprised curse under his breath. 

“Well, uh… this is certainly…. Strange,” he finally says after a few seconds of stunned silence. “Everything should have been the same color and temperature and yet this photo shows a single pocket of warm air or an instruction of some sort. Is that what you kept hidden from them this whole time?”

Kouyou nodded grimly and folds his hands under his chin in thought, staring out the water streaked window overlooking the campus. Too bad he could see absolutely nothing. All he could see in the back of his mind was the leftover footprints from the stranger yesterday. Which, unfortunately for him, did not last long thanks to the wind.

“Yeah. I was hoping to go out again today, but… well the weather is not exactly on my side today.”

Yutaka hummed in agreement and takes out the photo that interested him the most. Just one of the many different angles he used on the interesting heated object deep in the ground.

“Can I make a copy of this? I know you don't want this getting in the hands of the professors so after I study it I will shred it.”

Kouyou frowned and stared at the man in confusion. Why was he suddenly so interested? 

“Uh are you sure? You aren't too busy?” he asks. “I know your superiors have been on your ass a lot lately.”

Yutaka laughed and pets the kitten fondly, relaxing in his chair. 

“Don't you worry about it. Besides, you came here in the rain of your own volition to ask me about this. I can't give answers in just a few minutes, I need time.”

Kouyou smirked, raising his eyebrows. 

“I haven't asked you anything yet.”

Yutaka laughed and the kitten stirs in his lap for a second before going back to sleep. 

“I think I know what you want just from looking at these. But I don't have to do it here. I'll take it home and study it there, that way the professors won't come on and snoop around my office only to find it on accident and get us both in trouble. And i think Aki-chan can be of some help to us.”

Kouyou’s nose scrunched into a playfully disgusted expression. Another friend of theirs, Suzuki Akira. A man who, unlike them, decided not to become a scientist despite his love of science and become a self taught geologist who worked out of a warehouse on the edge of town. How he kept himself going with no official source of income was always a mystery to him. Especially since he had so much fancy equipment that seemed to come out of nowhere. 

“Really? And how is he going to help us? All i have are a few soil samples full of pebbles and not a whole lot to see.”

The vet shrugs, his face mischievous. 

“To you and I, perhaps, but Akira works with rocks and dirt on a daily basis. He can tell you anything he knows as long as he has dirt. Literally.”

As much as he wanted to have faith in his friend, there was a weird feeling in the back of his brain that was preventing him from being completely open and honest about what all he saw. The stranger being one of those things. 

“I understand that, but… maybe today wasn't a good time,” he finally answers, sighing. “I don't have enough data myself to really get my own investigation going. I need to go up again today, no sooner or later.”

Immediately Yutaka frowned heavily and his eyebrows scrunched together. Clearly something about this whole thing was distressing him. Kouyou already felt kind of guilty for coming all this way.

“Kou, what do you mean? You've already gone out yesterday and it's pouring outside. Your equipment will get completely destroyed. The professors will literally kill you.”

Yes, Kouyou knew that very well. Which was why, as much as it pained his inner scientist to say, he would not be doing any gathering today. No, he had other things to worry about. Like a certain tall and long haired stranger that was hell being on warning him away. But when you say sometime can't do something specific, they still want to do it anyway.

“I know. And I can live with one day without the help of technology. I need to go, if not for the sake of finding more answers for the college and the locals, than just for me. It's not going to stop bothering me unless I do something about it. You understand, right?”

His fingers were restlessly tapping against the wooden desk of Yutaka’s office, anxious to get back outside. 

“I guess,” Yutaka mumbles unsurely. “Then, if nothing I say can stop you, please be careful. The rain stops for no one but itself, Kouyou. If you end up getting killed because you were going too fast and end up in a ditch somewhere or crushed to death on some highway, I will personally leak all your information to the internet where everyone can see it.”

Kouyou snorts before erupting into a fit of giggling, a sound that can make even the most lively and light hearted person green with envy. 

“So glad to know my best friend would still love me even if I died,” he chuckles and finally stands up to stretch his muscles out. “Well, I should go. Don’t worry, I am not as reckless as Akira is.” 

Yutaka snorted and the kitten curls into a ball in his lap. 

“I would argue but you’re also incredibly stubborn. Like a goddamn mule.” 

That makes him laugh again albeit more half heartedly. 

“Like you don’t deal with jackasses all day anyway,” he retorts back with a smile, making his friend laugh as well. 

“Touche.”

He took that as a sign to quietly take back his files and slip out the door to let Yutaka work on whatever he was working on before he interrupted. The hallway was empty, most of the scientists probably having gone home early or having not come in at all. A simple rainy day was enough to make them act like cowards. But him and Yutaka were a special bunch. Risking his own safety to go out in freezing rain just to find something he wasn’t sure existed was grounds for punishment, but what they did not know would not hurt them at all. After all, he knew for a fact that his friend would do the exact same thing.

His exit goes unnoticed by anyone and the rain masks the sound of his car as he finally drives off.

///////////////////////

 

The way up the mountain this time was somewhat treacherous. Mud and rivers of water coming off the mountain made for a slippery terrain, and finding the gate took a bit of trudging through the mud and rigorous climbing but he finally gets to it safely. He didn’t give back the key from yesterday, and it still sits in his jacket pocket. He isn’t even up to the top yet and he can already feel his heart beating loudly in his chest from the anxiety. 

The gate would surely make noise but the sound of the rain all around him masks that and for once he is grateful for that as he was sure he didn’t have the clearance to be up here. The school would have his head for this… But right now, he had to do this. It didn’t matter what other people would think. 

So that was what kept him going.  Only his cell phone and his stubborn streak kept him from considering a different day to do this. Cowards don’t get far in this world, only those who risked anything to try their hardest. 

The top was as hot as it was yesterday, making the rain feel like sweat on his skin. Wind whipped the trees around violently, a screeching and howling noise that made his ears hurt like crazy. His hair was caught under his beanie but didn't fail to smack him in the face very few seconds. 

His eyes stung but he still forced himself to go straight to the edge of the crater. It was too dangerous to go down right now but he had to make sure that there was nothing else to find. However something caught his eye. Footprints. Two of them were pressed deep into the edges of the crater and were bigger than his own foot by just a few centimeters. It looked… almost as if someone had crawled out of the crater and used the rim to pull themselves up. He leaned down to look closer, ignoring the mud and water soaking his knees.

How in the world did these get here? There were no other prints to be accounted for. Unless the rain washed them away by now, which didn't make sense. Theses ones should have washed away by now as well if that were true. 

Instead they looked somewhat recent and the shape of them sent a chill up his spine. It was five toed but the points were sharp. Almost like whatever left these behind had terrible claws like some kind of ancient dinosaur. Of course he knew it was no dinosaur, that was so fucking ridiculous. Maybe there was a really big Bird in this area… like an eagle or something. 

“Hey!”

A sudden voice called out to him then, a loud noise that was barely audible in the sun of the storm. Now he was sure his clothes were all soaked through. His head whipped backwards and he almost lost his balance on the edge. 

There he was again. That man from yesterday. Except now he was wearing little more than a pair of wet leather pants and that same infuriating pair of sunglasses on his face. His chest was bare and he could not stop the embarrassed squawk that left his mouth. 

‘ _ Oh fuck!’ _

His chest was pale and dripping with water, running in rivulets to disappear down his pants. Long raven locks were plastered to his neck and chest to make a curtain around his face. 

“What are you doing here?” the man shouts at him, his eyebrows pulled into a furrowed expression. “I told you not to come back!”

Kouyou stuttered and pulled himself up to his feet, furiously wiping mud from his pants and keeping water out of his eyes. 

“I… I just....”

His voice was small and barely audible over the furious storm, and the man only crosses his arms. He didn't seem at all bothered by the rain. Instead he sighs and once more turns around. But he didn't stalk off, instead he waved his arms towards Kouyou in a beckoning motion before going to the opposite side where Kouyou came from. 

“Come on then, don’t waste any more time.”

Kouyou just stares in surprise. 

“What? What are you-”

“You need to get out of this storm,” the man explains. “Or else you will catch cold and get sick. You don't want that do you?”

Kouyou looks around and sighed before struggling to catch up with the stranger. 

“I’m sorry,” he started as the man led him away around the far edges of the crater. “I know you said to stay away, but…”

“I know. You could not stay away,” the man answered and seemed to have no trouble walking through the trees. “Far be it from me to dictate what a stranger does with his life. But at the very least, you should have waited for a day when there wasn't rain coming down like this. That's incredibly reckless.”

He doesn't answer, and instead keeps his head down in shame. Coming all this way to risk his own health really was kind of dumb wasn't it? Maybe he should have thought this through a little more. 

Instead he changes the topic entirely, wringing his hands together as they walked. 

“Where are you taking me? Hopeful not somewhere where you can easily murder me with no witnesses.”

A shudder went up his spine at the thought, but is stamped down by the deep but amused chuckle from the stranger. 

“Of course not. I'm just a good Samaritan trying to get you out of the rain. Speaking of which, we're already here.”

Kouyou barely had time to say anything before a building suddenly interrupted the tree line. It was small but looked fairly recent. It had those large industrial looking bricks for the frame and an electricity box on the outside. 

“What is this place?”

The man leads them inside through a huge metal door, and his body is flooded with warmth right away. 

“An old service building. People were trying to build a cell tower here, but it was too far out of the way. So they just… sort of abandoned it.”

Did that mean this guy just… lived here? Sure, he didn't seem normal, but… Well it wasn't his place to meddle. 

“So you just moved in huh?”

The man shrugs. 

“More or less. There is still electricity here, so it's good that they didn't cut me off.”

Kouyou squints to adjust to the low light in here but they widen as he takes in his surroundings. It was a small area, but it was definitely cozy enough for one person. There was an icebox pushed in one corner and a heater plugged into an outlet. There was even a pile of futons in a cozy corner with small fairy lights strung up around the small room. A small table sat near the door, cluttered with empty water bottles. There was a large basin with a faucet to act as a sink and that was where he got his water from probably.

“Where did you get all this stuff?” he asks suspiciously. The stranger grabs a nearby towel off a strung up clothesline and gave it to him. 

“Sometimes you gotta do what you can to survive on your own.”

Kouyou stuttered, almost missing the way that the stranger’s eyebrows quirked upwards.

“You stole all this??”

The man laughed suddenly and it makes him feel even more embarrassed.

“You ask a lot of questions but not once did you ask the most important one. You should probably take off your jacket before you get sick. You can stick around until the storm subsides or you're feeling up to it.”

His tone is teasing, and it makes the harshness of his words seem less biting. Regardless, it still makes him blush in embarrassment. How could he have forgotten that much? 

“Then, what question is that?”

The towel is dry but somewhat cold, but he doesn't really care. It still does the trick. 

“My name.”

Kouyou pauses, feeling a lump form in his throat. Was he really willing to tell him this despite only knowing him for a grand total of five minutes? 

“You're really okay with telling me?” he asked. The man laughed and walked to another clothesline in the room with more clothes hanging on it. 

“Why else would I have brought it up?”

There's a brief few second of no speaking, filled only by the sound of clothes rustling as the man puts on a black sweatshirt to hide his body. Kouyou ruffles the towel over his hair and sighs before slipping off his jacket. 

“Then… may I know your name?”

The stranger also rubs a towel over himself before taking a seat at the small table on nothing more than a plain and flat seating pillow. There is a second one that seems more than inviting. The long walk up here after only a few hours and then to this building were a strain on the leg muscles.

“Of course. It's… You can call me Aoi. Come, sit and wait with me.”

Strange, it felt somehow familiar to him. The name did at least. But it suited him well. He let out a breath before taking a seat across from this stranger, ignoring the heat crawling up his neck as Aoi smiles at him and offers a water bottle from the ice box. He takes it and tries not to duck his head as their fingers just briefly touched.

“Well. It's nice to meet you, Aoi. I'm Kouyou. Takashima Kouyou. Thank you for letting me stay here.”

And they were ice cold.

 

**TBC**


	3. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been a while since I updated this but i hope this makes up for that! 
> 
> <33333

Days passed. Kouyou found himself returning to the mountain on instinctual habit rather than his own work time. Once he had long since finished what he needed to do for his daily tasks, he still went back. And Aoi would be waiting for him, as usual, to lead him to wherever he wanted to go that day. Be it in the forest or just right outside the door. Of course, there were days that he could not go as early as he liked. But Aoi understood that. It was his job of course. But either way, he would not miss a day. Not for anything. He had a weird urge to be around Aoi, a strange pull of some sorts. 

 

It became a pattern and he found himself unable to break it, nor would he anytime soon if he could help it. Being here was nice, away from the hustle and bustle of the dirty city and instead enjoy nature. Being in Aoi’s company was more than needed. 

 

And more than once, he found himself tempted to call in sick for a few days just to have an excuse to be here longer. Aoi was his friend. Hell, if anyone would have cared to guess, one might even think that he liked him. But Kouyou would deny it to hell and back. Not nearly enough time has passed for something like that to happen. Maybe if another week or three passed like this then maybe. But he didn’t have that time. Soon, if things continued to stagnate like this with no progress, it would all be little more than a memory.

 

He does not remember how it happened. Aoi was so nice to him following their second encounter. Offering him shelter was just an example where he truly seemed to be a caring and compassionate person despite his circumstances. Which were still a mystery even now. That day he discovered something about the strange man that should have made him wary but it only served to heighten his curiosity.

 

Which brought him to today, almost a week and a half after that second encounter. Nine days to be exact. It was a late evening, the product of having a late project at the school. He only had a few days left to be here. Which was both sad and disheartening. He asked Aoi many times if he knew what was causing the tremors but was brushed off every time.

 

_ ‘No idea. I don’t care. Not my problem. _ ’ 

 

It was all light-hearted sure, Aoi just seemed plain indifferent. But maybe if he told him the reason why he was so desperate to know, then he might change his tune.

 

They were seated in his little box house as usual, just content to sit in their comfortable bubble that was broken only by the occasional curious question or offhand comment. He was wearing his favorite leather jacket and ripped jeans, a typical choice for him. He had long since taken off his sunglasses, his eyes a soft and warm dark brown.

 

Kouyou himself had chosen a soft plain t-shirt and his own jeans, though his own were not ripped. Too expensive. 

 

It was nice, being around him like this. There were so few people that brought down his guard. And it just so happened that Yutaka was right up on that list. And soon he was sure Aoi would climb his way up. He was sweet yet mysterious, as it was obvious he had a big heart and cared for people but chose to protect his own in return. 

 

It was endearing to witness, the way he chose to put others ahead of himself. As was shown the second time they met in that rainstorm. But also sad. Clearly, Aoi was not willing to be too revealing. 

 

Despite the last few days, he barely knew anything aside from the most basic information no matter how many questions he asked. He was originally from Mie, had no family members left, and had no other friends he could go to. He had only been here for a few months, hiding from people and keeping them all away the best he could. He was all alone here, and it broke his heart. 

 

Kouyou on the other hand, had answered any and all questions Aoi had for him. Where he was from (Kanagawa), how many family members he had (two sisters and his parents, all back at home), and where he went to school. Tokyo was a city that held many opportunities, enough to leave home for. At least, that was what he believed. 

 

And here he was now, almost ten years after leaving home with someone he never expected to come into his life. It was the little details that really made a person interesting. As such, Aoi soaked in all the information like a sponge, not once showing disinterest of any sort. By now anyone else would have changed topics. But still, Aoi was determined to know all the little things. 

 

“Another question. Favorite color?” 

 

He looked up from his notebook, filled with many sketches of the surrounding area and anything that seemed interesting to him. An eyebrow rose on his face and he smiled. 

 

“ _ Colors _ , actually, plural. Gold, purple, and silver. Lately, though, I have been finding the color green to be attractive.”

 

Something in the other’s eyes lit up and he smiled. He tended to do that a lot. It was… cute. 

 

“Really? I like green too. It reminds me of Nature, of life. It makes me feel… warm. Like nothing can hurt me. As if the entire world has me wrapped in a protective blanket and keeps me hidden from danger. That’s how I feel anyway.”

 

Strange… he seemed strangely happy to hear that. Uruha can’t help but to smile back and look down at his notebook, now less as interested. For once, something that did not make Aoi clam up and or change the subject. 

 

“Do you like any other colors? Besides green?”

 

Aoi nodded, clearly not bothered by this question at least. 

 

“Well, I also like blue. Like the ocean. And… And Gold. Gold is really nice, like the sun. And black, like the night sky. Aside from those, all other colors are like neutral territory for me.”

 

He had his usual playful smile on his face, seemingly pleased by such topics as these even if they seemed menial to other people. Kouyou felt a small twinge of heat in his cheeks and he stuttered over his words, hoping that he wasn’t staring like an idiot. 

 

“T-that’s nice. I like black too, it seems like an almost universal color. Without it, no other color can exist. So It’s… great.” 

 

_ ‘Great? Is that really all I can say? God I am so dumb _

 

Uruha mentally slaps himself for such mediocre social skills and stares holes into his notebook. But Aoi just laughs softly and lightly taps his fingers against the side of his small table. 

 

“Yeah, it really is.” 

 

There is a softness in his tone that he hadn’t heard before, and it makes his cheeks feel even hotter than normal. As though he were recalling a sweet memory or in the process of making one at that very moment. He can’t help but wonder why… 

 

He cleared his throat before taking a glance at his watch, unable to help himself. He had been doing that lately so he knew how long he would have to be here. It was now seven in the evening and curfew was at ten. His professors preferred to see him at least an hour before. Speaking of which… 

 

“It’s almost time for me to leave again,” he sighs forlornly. “This project is due in a few more days and I can’t use up any more time…”

 

The tone of his voice dips lower, it’s not like he can help it though. Every time he had to leave it made him feel a little more lonely. Truth be told, he would like nothing more than to stay a bit longer. But his superiors would get suspicious. Which was a bad thing. It would mean he would need an escort if they suspected strange activity and he would either have to lie low and not come here, or they would find Aoi and most likely alert the park security and then eventually the authorities. 

 

He would be thrown out of this place, and it would hurt him in more ways than he can imagine. This place was his everything, it was his home. 

 

He had to protect him somehow. 

“Do you really have to go?” 

 

It’s the same question as usual. Disappointment laced Aoi’s words and his eyes grew sad and longing. He asked this every day for three days now. So really, their time together meant just as much to him as it did to Kouyou. That would make leaving him behind even worse. 

 

“I am afraid so, Aoi-kun but… It will be like always. I will come back tomorrow. Bright, early, and with something to make up for me leaving. As I always do.”

 

True, the last few days he came back, he decided to show Aoi something of a kindness by bringing him more clothes. Clothes he didn’t have room for or were not to his taste. Aoi said he didn’t need to worry about it, but he knew he had to do something. So he did not take no for an answer. So that was how his already small clothes basket was overflowing with shirts, pants and extra unused… undergarments. That part was kind of embarrassing. 

 

Aoi smiles his usual toothy smile and he leans his head down on the table, chuckling fondly. 

 

“Kouyou-san, you don’t need to bring anything. Just your presence here is enough for me. But knowing you… I know how stubborn you are when it comes to helping. At least, bring something that won’t make me feel like I need to pay you back because… Well. The reason is obvious.” His smile turns sad. “Even if I wanted to.”

 

Kouyou frowned to himself, feeling a stab in his chest. It was true, Aoi had nothing else beside this place. No money, no anything. This was the least he could do. 

 

With a heavy and sad heart, he rose to his feet and smiles fondly at the pout on his friend’s face. Empty water bottles litter the table as usual. But Aoi doesn’t want to throw them away and instead saves them just in case. 

 

“No, it’s okay, Aoi. I will do whatever I can for you. Hell, I know how attached to this place you are, else I would offer a room in my own apartment for you to stay with me.” He is met with a laugh but he still continues. “But you like it here. So, even though I am offering anything, I will still bring you something. And you can’t argue with me.” 

 

He grabs his light zip up sweater, thankful for the mild weather, and toes on his shoes as well. It would be hard to leave him but it would be even harder to stay. 

 

“Well, what are you going to bring?” Aoi asked curiously. “You already got me clothes, and you brought me more food as well. What else do I need?” 

 

Kouyou glanced around himself and tried to figure out what he wanted to bring. Aoi had plenty of things already but if anything… His futon was getting a little flat. He took a nap there a few days ago only to wake up with a sore spine. Perhaps a new place to sleep would be good… 

 

He smiles to himself and regards Aoi with a cheeky laugh of his own. 

 

“It will be a surprise.” 

 

There were no hugs to speak of, no moments of physical affection of any sort. It was always like that. Aoi was a no touching kind of guy. But still, when Aoi doesn’t get up to show him out the door into the warm early evening air, he can’t help feeling just slightly disappointed. But, he knows it’s just for the night after all. 

 

Tomorrow is another day.

 

///////////////////////////

 

The first thing that greets him back at the school is something that gives him weird vibes. The school was all lit up, strange for this time of night. At least the research area was. His area anyway. That did not bode well at all. It was now a little past eight in the afternoon, a typical hour long drive from the mountain. 

 

“Shit.” 

 

He cursed and gathered his notes to his chest before parking his car in the parking lot as usual before cautiously making his way inside the main building. Immediately he sees people he did not want to see right in the main lab beyond the lobby. The leaders of his research job. The ones he hardly ever seen considering his orders came from the professors and not the actual boss in charge. Other researchers were there as well, looking unusually like they were about to go somewhere. They were all geared up in climbing clothes and had equipment strapped to their backs. So not good. 

 

“Ah, Takashima, impeccable timing if I must say. You’re just in time to help us with the last step of our project.”

 

His eyebrows pulled themselves together in confusion. What the hell did they mean? 

 

“Uh, last step?” 

 

The few researchers that could send shivers of dread down his spine all had to be in the same place today, didn’t they? Oh boy, this was so not good. 

 

“Yes, of course, the Mt Fuji conflict as of now. We have decided that, as per your data collected on the matter, we decided that a whole team would be best to investigate it as one person could only cover so much ground. So we figured it would be best to let you off the hook. You’re welcome.” 

 

Oh fuck. What the hell was this?

 

“You didn’t think to go over it with me?” he all but shrieks, feeling a cold sweat starting to drip down his neck. Fuck, what was he gonna do now? What about Aoi? He can’t leave him there, he will get discovered! The head researcher shrugs, seemingly unaware of his plight. Fucking asshole. 

 

“We didn’t think it was that important considering the lack of substantial data from your trips. Besides, a strapping young lad such as yourself should be doing better things than collecting dirt from a dead volcano. Like, for instance, helping with a project not far from here.” 

 

Damn it, they always do shit like this! This was not the first time he was moved to a project without his permission. But all those other times he could write it off because they were not as important. But this was different. He had something to protect now, or rather  _ someone _ . Someone who, until a few days ago, needed help more than anyone. 

 

Thankfully the sour expression on his face finally seemed to catch because another one of them crossed his arms. 

 

“Whatever is the matter Takashima? Are you really upset about this? About a dead project? All this is as of now is simply a means to an end. Clearly the mountain is not the source of the earthquakes, as such we will be moving to a new site for further research. That isn’t too much a problem, is it?” 

 

His head shook, despite his inner panic welling up and threatening to force curses to come spilling out. Uruha only knew one thing. He had to go back. Tonight and no later. There was no way he would let this stand. 

 

“No, I just… Wish that you would have informed me ahead of time. I left a few things there, I need to go back to get them.”

 

They all seemed hesitant until a sudden voice from down one of the hallways cut in. 

 

“Yeah! He needs something for me, for my work. It is important.” 

Everyone turned to see the newcomer, surprised as all hell to see Yutaka standing there now, a disapproving expression on his face. When did he get here? Never mind, that was not important. 

“Ah, Tanabe, do you know what Takashima needs, then? That it would be so important for him to go back?”

 

Kouyou gulped, watching his best friend slowly stuff his hands into the pockets of his lab coat before approaching them hesitantly. His eyes were hidden under a fringe of bright brown almost blonde bangs, obscured even more by thick circle rimmed glasses. What on earth was he doing? 

 

“I do as a matter of fact. There is a specific piece of equipment he has taken and I don’t want to ask for another so I want to use his. He left it out there, and I need it as soon as possible.”

Was he… Was he bluffing? Yutaka was bluffing. In other words… 

 

“Y-yeah, I did leave it there. I also need to clean up my area, to make it more… Suitable for working around. I can go on ahead and retrieve it and you won’t even know I was there.” 

 

Kouyou holds his breath as his superiors looked amongst themselves, whispering to each other as the researchers impatiently waited for the go ahead. Behind them, Yutaka was staring at him with an equally as frustrated expression. He knew how much Kouyou hated being laid off like this so suddenly, and he also knew there was something else going on. Something bigger than a simple piece of equipment. 

 

For that, Kouyou knew he would owe him anything. 

 

It seemed to work, as the head researcher finally sighed before adjusting his glasses. 

 

“Alright, but just this once. We will allow it. Hurry on then, Takashima, you have an hour to get what you need and be done with it. If you would like to still work on the project we proposed, you are more than welcome. But if not, you can wait until something preferable opens up.” 

 

Relief makes his legs feel like jelly and he almost sighs out loud. Instead both he and Yutaka relax and he bowed his head low, ignoring the jabs of uncertainty in his stomach. Even if they didn’t approve him, he still would have gone anyway. 

 

“Thank you, sensei. I will try to be quick and not get in your way. I will be going then-” 

 

“Wait.” 

 

Suddenly Yutaka is stepping forward, seemingly flustered. He looked at him in alarm, eyes screaming in silent question. What was he doing? 

 

“I… I would like to come along, if that is okay with you, Takashima-kun. I would like to see where it is you have been going without me.” 

 

He smiles sheepishly, but Kouyou can see that he is meaning it as a way of escape. To also get out of such an awkward situation to avoid questions. Normally he would be all for it but… Well it was not exactly easy to get back to Aoi’s little house without arousing suspicion. Still, what choice would he have? 

 

He straightened up and once more strode to the door, now urgent in his steps.

“Of course, we should hurry.” 

 

Yutaka nodded and scurried behind him quickly, eager to get outside. 

 

“We expect an all clear area by nine thirty! No later!”

 

“Of course sirs! Thank you, sirs!” 

 

They exited the building with quickened steps and get into his car with little to no words spoken between them and a darkening sky hanging over their heads. Kouyou can feel the tension as he starts the car and navigates onto the streets, his headlights a blaring cut into the quickly approaching darkness of sudden freak rain clouds. Great. Hopefully, they would not be here until much later. 

The silence felt deafening, so he could not handle not speaking for much longer.

 

“So, Yutaka, why did you decide to come with me?” 

 

It was probably a matter of simple preference not to be there, but he had to know why. In his own words. 

 

His best friend forces a small chuckle and leaned his head against the cool glass. 

“Honestly, you looked like a deer caught in the headlights in front of the old codgers, I knew I needed to help you somehow. Clearly, there is something going on here that you are not telling me.” Kouyou freezes, unable to respond for a few seconds but Yutaka is already looking over at him. “I knew it. Might as well spill it out, Kou. I know you better than anyone in this city and I reckon that I will find out sometime soon.” 

 

Maybe Yutaka was right. He always disappeared these last few days and didn’t bother to say much about anything he did or saw. A normal mission would not normally be so secretive, but Aoi was a secretive man. Kouyou was not so sure how he would handle being around another person. But if he wanted to save Aoi, he had to know what his limits to interaction with others were. If not, that would only prove to be a problem. 

 

“I guess the only thing I can say for now is… you will see. I can’t exactly explain it right now, but… It’s important to me. So please, whatever you see, do not judge me too harshly.” 

 

His voice trembled and his knuckles gripped hard on the steering wheel, turning them white against his already pale skin. Yet he could not bring himself to really care that much. Being on edge was not a new thing for him, yet this time it was completely different. No project or job could ever compare to this, to how desperate Aoi made him feel. 

 

Thankfully his fears were quelled as Yutaka slowly pats his knee to comfort him, a tactic long since established between them since before they ever entered the same college, going back to their high school days. If anyone would understand how he was feeling and why he was on edge, it would always usually be him. 

 

“It’s alright, Kou. You’re my best friend, and I know you would never do something that would endanger your life. That would be ridiculous.” Yutaka laughs but slowly he pulls his hand away. “You didn’t do anything illegal, did you?”

 

Kouyou can feel a hysterical bubble rising in his throat that comes out as a flabbergasted bark of laughter and he almost lost his grip on the wheel. 

 

“No! I have not done anything warranting my immediate arrest, at least not that I am aware of. I have been operating completely under the law I swear!” 

 

His friend laughs and holds up his hands in surrender before going back to looking out the window. 

 

“All right all right, no need to get so defensive. One might think you were lying or something.”

 

Neither of them say anything more, and instead, opt to let silence once again fill the space. At least this time, Kouyou felt just a bit more relaxed. 

 

An hour passes as usual, and they soon find themselves with only half an hour left before the others get here. Mt Fuji is now cloaked in darkness, the sun long since past the far off horizon. Kouyou scrambles to get out of the vehicle and begin the trek up the side of the mountain. Only this time, his best friend is hot on his heels the whole way. A harsh lump lodges in his throat and he tried his best to swallow it down before gripping onto the gate key tucked into his pocket. 

 

He hadn’t exactly thought this through had he? What was he gonna do, warn Aoi that more people were gonna show up and that he would be in trouble? Knowing the park rangers, a random guy living in an abandoned service building was grounds for an immediate arrest. 

 

Perhaps he had no other choice. He had to take Aoi to his own home, for his own safety. And hopefully, he would not put up too much of a fight. The guy was smart, surely he would know when it was okay to be stubborn and when to let people help. Now was the time for the latter and nothing less. 

 

“So,” Yutaka huffs breathlessly after a few minutes of just walking and heavy breathing. “What exactly are we doing here?” 

 

Kouyou kept his eyes ahead of him and grit his teeth. 

 

“I don’t know yet,” is all he can say for the moment. And it was the truth. He had no idea what he was doing. Still, Yutaka does not ask for elaboration. And once again, he is thankful for that. The silence helped him to gather his thoughts. 

 

After a bit they finally get past the gate with no questions and make their way to the top. It is a more than familiar trip for Kouyou, but Yutaka has to stay hot on his heels to not get lost in the darkness. A flashlight was no longer needed. 

 

Finally, the familiar break in the trees just on the edge of the crater came into view and he almost lets himself breathe. But he would not be able to fully relax until he sees Aoi again with his own eyes. They cross the clearing and go straight to the other side and he has to make sure Yutaka is right behind him more than once. 

 

“Where are we going?” the other huffed but he just shakes his head. 

 

“Just follow me. We’re almost…”

 

But what he sees as they approach the small building to look for him has them both freezing in place. He can hear Yutaka let out a sharp gasp and his own blood burned in his ears. 

 

What the hell is that??

 

Even in the darkness of the forest, both could see what appeared to be an all black mass the size of two men put together slithering around the building like a shadow given a form. It was dark and inky, blacker than the night sky and deeper than any ocean. It moved in a twitchy and erratic pattern, unnatural in every sense of the word. 

 

A sudden windstorm is whipping around them, howling through the trees and picking up debris. Through the noise, the creature continued to alter around the building, unbothered by the newcomers.

 

“Kouyou what's going on?” Yutaka had to shout over the din of the sudden wind, his tone high and panicked. “What is that thing?!”

 

“I don't know!” He had to yell back, his own voice raising in pitch. “I didn't know about this!”

 

Where the heck was Aoi? He did not want to even dare going near that building, he was too afraid. What even was this thing?? The closer he looked, he could see that it was not just a shadow. No, it was something far worse. 

It was a snake. All black with deep inky scales covering its entire body. It was bigger than any snake he had ever seen. But something about it seemed… Familiar. But it couldn’t be. Could it? No, there was no way. 

 

“Fuck! Damn it Kouyou! We need to leave! I don’t know why we’re here, but no amount of expensive equipment is worth our lives!”

 

Kouyou felt the rain start to splatter around him, creating a stinging cold curtain in an instant. Even through all the shouting and pelting rain, the snake continued its odd circling, completely unbothered. 

 

“It’s not about that!” he yelled back, tears stinging his eyes. “This is something bigger and more important to me! I didn’t leave anything behind!” 

 

That was only half true, but he didn’t have time to explain himself.

 

“Then why are we here!? Let’s just go! The park authorities have to be alerted! There aren’t supposed to be giant snakes in this area! No one is safe!” 

 

Panicking he shot Yutaka a sharp glare, eyes wet from the rain and red from hysteria. 

 

“No! Don’t do anything, Yutaka. This is not something that needs to be known. If you want to leave then fine, but don’t say anything or we will both regret it! We only have a little time, so either you’re with me or you can leave now!” 

 

His friend is near hysterics, eyes focused on the creature fearfully, his whole body trembling. Kouyou wipes his face of water and once more regards the door to the building, feeling chills crawl up his spine as the cold settled into all his bones. 

 

This was his fight. He should not have brought Yutaka along. He should have just made him stay at the school. Now he was gonna be involved no matter what he did. But it was too late to take it back. Now he was just gonna have to suck it up and deal with it. Clearly there was something else happening here that he was not aware of but was now involved with. 

 

Aoi was not just some guy in some building on top of a mountain in Japan. He was more than that. 

 

And looking at the large beast in front of him only proved that much. 

 

“Kouyou… What are you planning?” Yutaka hissed, still too terrified to move. “You’re not seriously planning on going over there, are you?” 

 

Oh he did. That was what scared him, that he planned on doing exactly that. But he chooses not to answer and instead sucks in a sharp breath before forcing himself to move toward the snake. Yutaka screeches again but he doesn’t hear it, he can only hear the blood rushing in his ears and the rain pouring around him. And all he can see now is the glint of deep emerald green eyes in the snake’s head, now watching him and having stopped it’s movements. 

 

It was looking at him now. Regarding him with a curious stare and a flicking black tongue. There was no aggression. No immediate hostility or desire to eat him or otherwise harm him. So he knew that something strange was going on. There was only one thing in his mind that he could think of doing and he had to do it soon. 

 

His throat was rough and he swallowed despite the discomfort and he stepped ever closer, reaching out a hand. There was only one thing that he could do. 

 

“Kou don’t-!”

 

The snake suddenly reared up, it’s huge body resembling that of a cobra. For a split second Kouyou feels fear in the presence of such a beast, but that all goes out the window as it stays still before it’s head comes near and a heavy wet nose is pushing against his palm. The scales are cold but he can feel the pulsing of blood beneath them. This creature knows him. And he knows it just as well.

 

His breath leaves his chest in a sigh and he knew this snake could only be one person. But he had to know for sure despite how crazy it all seemed. He had to know he was not going crazy. Had to know that his only other friend wasn't who he imagined him to be. 

 

“...Aoi? Is that you?”

  
  


**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments n feedback r always appreciated! <333


	4. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE! I have been dealing with a lot of personal things. But I did my best here! 
> 
> I hope you like this one! Only one chapter left after this! And maybe an epilogue!

Silence fell like a thick blanket all around the forest despite the thick sheet of rain falling from the sky. Even through the din if rustling trees and pelting water, Uruha could hear and feel every rapid beat of his own heart and one that didn't belong to him. One that he could feel under the cool scales of the beast before him. 

 

The faint and steady pulses told him this creature was indeed alive and not a figment of his imagination. Those once terrifying beady black eyes now looked at him with familiarity and warmth. They knew each other, of that he was certain. 

 

But now was not the time to be sentimental. He had an issue that needed to be addressed. He stared at it's eyes, and hoped that his words could get through to him. His mental breakdown can wait for longer. 

 

“Aoi, if that is you in there, we don't have much time. Please. We have to go. Some people are coming here and if we don't leave now, you could get hurt. Please.” 

 

The snake seemed to hear him loud and clear, however Yutaka’s presence seemed to be agitating him because in the next moment it was in a defensive coil and teasing up to strike, aiming it's stone cold glare at the doctor. It hissed cruelly and the scales seemed to bristle in irritation. 

 

Confused Uruha turns around, only to find that his best friend has an equally as cold look on his face. What was going on? Did Yutaka know about this? About Aoi?

 

“Well well well,” the brunette murmured in the small bubble of space between them. “I never thought I would see you again.”

 

What? 

 

“Yutaka what…” 

 

His friend ignores him and something unnerving settles in his eyes. Something very akin to the look of long established anger. Like something buried under years of silence had finally come bursting to the surface.

 

The snake hisses again, but this time it's in warning. It’s a deep rattling noise that has the small hairs on the back of Kouyou’s neck rise up in goosebumps. Miraculously Yutaka laughs as though he understands everything. 

 

“Amazing. After all these years I never would have imagined that you would have gotten tangled up with  _ him _ , of all people.” 

 

A thumb is jabbed in his direction, and Kouyou wants to take offense but he is too confused to do anything right now. But there wasn’t much question now. Yutaka knows Aoi in some way. And it unnerved him more than anything else. More than knowing Aoi was a snake or something like that, and more so than knowing that he wasn’t scared at all. No, this took the proverbial cake for sure. 

 

All the rain stopped falling. It was now only the sounds of their labored breaths and the wind blowing through the trees that was keeping them company. Kouyou 

 

“Yutaka what the fuck is going on,” he snapped, clearly agitated. His best friend levels him with a withering stare and any and all semblance of his best friend seems to have disappeared. Now who he sees is someone he doesn’t know in the slightest. The look in his eyes is all the proof he needs to know that this person was more a stranger to him than even Aoi was. 

 

“I am sorry you had to find out this way, Kouyou. But I will give you the answers you need at a later time. Right now, we need to go. So I suggest-” he paused and leveled a state at the still aggressive creature- er, Aoi.. “-That you change back. We have no time, there are people coming that would love to get a hold of you and exploit you for their own gain. Kou and I will get your stuff together and we'll take you somewhere safe.”

 

He doesn't bother waiting for a response and roughly grabs him by the arm before pulling him into the small building. There is a loud hiss behind them but the door is already falling closed. As soon as it does, Kouyou roughly yanks himself out of the other’s grip and glared at him, feeling distrust, suspicion, and above all hurt, crawling it’s way up his throat. 

 

“You have a lot to explain, Yutaka. Or is that even who you really are?” 

The brunette exhales in a frustrated manner and runs a hand down his face. With his earlier display of strange behavior, Kouyou found it extremely hard to find anything he did even remotely trustable. What was he supposed to do now?

 

“Look, I know, I have some things to explain. But now is not the time or place for this, not while Aoi is in danger. Let us relocate and then I will give you the answers you want, okay?” 

 

Kouyou is more than tempted to argue, but he knew the other was right. Judging by how long they have been here, they had less than twenty minutes to get out of here. But there was another problem. How were they going to disappear with all this stuff in here? As far as he knew and could tell from all his visits, Aoi was attached to this place. And so was he, as a matter of fact. There was no denying that this place was of equal value to him as it was to Aoi. 

 

“Fine, but I expect everything. No secrets, everything on the table.” 

 

“Of course. Now come on, there have to be some things we can take and leave behind-” 

 

Suddenly the door flies open and Aoi is rushing in, soaking wet from a new bout of rain that seemed to have started up only minutes ago. Only now… He was definitely more different than what Kouyou could remember. He was wearing his favorite leather pants that hung off his hips, but wore no shirt, exposing a lean but slightly muscled body. From here Kouyou can see black smooth scales running obviously along his stomach to blend into his stomach below his navel. Long raven hair was plastered to his lovely face, and a pair of shining slanted eyes looked back at them. And they looked angry. A rush of fear goes down his spine, and he shivered where he stood. 

 

His mouth opens to speak and he doesn’t sound in the least bit pleased. 

 

“I’m not leaving.” 

 

...What? 

 

“Aoi, we have no choice.  _ You  _ have no choice,” Yutaka spluttered, affronted. The way he spoke so casually to him made Kouyou want to grab him by the shoulders and shake him until he gave him answers. “If we don’t leave, we will have to watch them discover you and then we will get in even more trouble than we already are. You don’t want to know what will happen should they get here. It is best if you follow quietly.” 

 

Yutaka begins to scrounge around the small building for anything they can take, ignoring the way Aoi protested at every turn. Kouyou cold only numbly stand idly by and watch them until Aoi says something strange, enough so that it makes him stop what he was doing and turn to look at him, shock written on his face. 

 

“...What did you say?” 

 

Aoi sighed and stomped his foot childishly on the floor crossing his arms and displaying an almost 360 turn from his earlier hostile attitude. Now he was behaving like a toddler being told they could not have ice cream for dinner. It would almost be funny to Kouyou had this not been a serious predicament. Still, he can’t help the small burst of fondness in his chest from the way the usually stoic yet caring Aoi was acting. 

 

“I said I can’t because my time isn’t up yet!” 

 

Kouyou had no idea what that meant, but from the way that Yutaka went from confused to almost afraid, his face paling and whatever he was holding dropped to the floor. It was a duffel bag that was filled with water but the bottles scattered upon impact. 

 

“You’re kidding. This is no time to be joking around-”

“I wish I was joking! But I’m not!” The raven takes a deep breath and self consciously rubs his hands against the scales on his belly, a nervous habit it seemed. “I know that this is important, and I know I am in danger. But if I leave now, I will only have to wait longer to finish my time. And I can’t wait anymore, not again. Not after coming so close. I am ready now, I know I am.”

 

He was sulking, that much was obvious. Again, there was that strangely fond feeling in Kouyou’s chest and he had to restrain himself from going to hug him. 

 

“How long have you been ready?” 

 

His eyes are piercing and serious but Aoi does not back down. His own eyes are just as leveled and they seemed to glow a bright green under the artificial lighting. 

 

“A whole month.”

 

Yutaka suddenly curses loudly, completely out of his usual cheerfully serious attitude. In fact he looked downright panicked. What in the world was happening? What was Aoi waiting for and why hadn’t he done it sooner? Did it have something to do with the fact that he wasn’t entirely human? 

 

“What do we do?” 

 

It was the first time he spoke in a while, and it made the both of them still as they thought about their options. Aoi seemed at a loss for words but he stares at Kouyou, worry written on his features. Suddenly he takes a deep breath and turns to the door. 

 

“I made up my mind. I have to do it now, I can’t stand having to wait. You can come along or you can leave this all to me. I know how to handle these types of situations.” 

 

Without another word he is gone, back outside in the heavy and pouring sheet of rain. Yutaka cursed again and went back to gathering things up only in a more hurried manner. 

 

“Go with him, Kou. There is no other way for us to be done with this. The sooner he does this, the better. And then we can leave before the professors get here..” 

 

Frustrated, Kouyou scoffs. He was speaking too vaguely, how was he supposed to get anything done?

 

“And what exactly is he doing? Why are we hiding all of this from the professors?”

 

Yutaka paused and slowly turns to give him a small and sad smile. It felt… strangely comforting?

 

“There are things that you need to know about the people we work for, but I think he can explain it better than I ever could.”

  
  


/////////////////////////////////////

  
  


Kouyou follows Aoi outside and through the thick forest, ignoring the stinging rain in his eyes and the wind whipping at his cheeks. He finds him in the only place he can think to go. The Crater. Even in the darkness, he can see the glow coming from his eyes. Now he knows why he always wore those sunglasses, he knows why Aoi always seemed to avoid looking him directly in the eyes. 

 

But he wishes that Aoi didn’t have to hide. There was no denying what he knew now. Despite such a short time together, he knew that he found every bit of Aoi beautiful. His eyes, his beautiful hair, an even more beautiful smile and laugh. Everything. 

 

So he didn’t even stop himself as he walked straight up to him, teetering on the edge of the opening precariously right next to him, almost shoulder to shoulder. Deep below, he could see the mud making way to uncover something buried deep into the sediment from the rain. But it was too dark to see anything properly from here. However he could swear he could feel a small amount of heat.

 

“Aoi?” 

 

His voice is small and soft through the noise of the storm, yet full of what he hoped was even the smallest amount of volume. But he gets no direct answer, instead as Aoi stares deep into the crater of the long dead volcano, he gets his own question in response. 

 

“Do you remember when we first met?” 

 

How could he not? It was only a month ago, he remembered every moment from that point on. 

 

“Yes… why?” 

 

Aoi smiles, a small one that hid secrets. Secrets that he really wanted to know.

 

“I do too. I remember seeing you here, being nosy and poking around up here like you owned the place.”

 

“Hey I resent that-” 

 

“Still,” Aoi continues, paying no mind to the insulted tone in Kouyou’s voice. “I could not help but be captivated by you. So simple of a life you lead here, and I have never found anyone else as interesting. Yet, I panicked and my own self preservation instincts kicked in and I tried to send you away. And normally, when people come here they listen to the crazy hermit that lives on top of the mountain. They never come back. 

 

“But you… You continued to show up even afterwards. The second time I saw you, you were soaked to the bone and looking like a tiny drowned kitten-” Kouyou spluttered, once again insulted but again, ignored. “-And I knew from then on that you were special. So I ignored my instincts and allowed you to come into my life, even though I knew that it would be dangerous. For both of us. And it is. This fateful turn of events only proves that much.”

 

It seemed as though he would continue, but there was a sudden flash of bright lights coming from deep within the trees. They were too late, the others were already here. Kouyou knew that it was something more than just hiding Aoi from nosy professors and their assistants. No it was more than that. It seemed like everyone he thought he knew had secrets. he just hoped that he would find out soon. 

 

“What do we do?” 

 

Aoi chuckled softly, turning to look at him with warmth in his eyes and a delicate smile. 

 

“Kouyou. Before anything else happens tonight, I want you to know something important. Something that I cannot wait to tell you any longer. But before I do, I need you to tell me something first.” 

 

A cold pale hand slowly rose up to touch his cheek, and despite the temperature he finds himself drawn to it. It’s soothing, comforting. 

 

“What do you need Aoi?’ Tell me.”

 

He can distinctly hear the sound of excited and noisy people through the trees, but even that is drowned out the sound of his heart pounding loudly in his ears. 

 

“What do you think of me?” 

 

Well, that certainly wasn’t expected. Kouyou can only stare at him in shock before he snaps out of it upon hearing the last of the people after them coming through the last break of trees. What he knows he feels is of no question, not anymore. His words come out like a landslide and he can’t stop them. Time and place be damned.

 

“I like you. A lot. Maybe it is even more than just like. I think I have known since we met. I can’t stop worrying about you after I leave. Even when I am at home, I can only think of you. I want to be someone important to you. I want to be someone you can think of in the mornings when you wake and at night when you sleep. I want to be that someone for you, really I do. That’s what I feel.” 

 

Aoi seemed to literally glow as he listens to him confess, and a bright blinding light erupts from deep inside the crater. He can feel a surge of heat almost knock him off his feet but Aoi is right there to hold him in place. 

 

“Really? You feel that way about me? I’m happy… because I feel exactly the same.” 

 

Without warning Kouyou is pulled into his embrace and feels lips, cool and soft, pressing against his in a sweet but hurried kiss. His whole body relaxes and he gives in to the sensation.

 

Kissing Aoi in a place like this seemed to be ridiculous, but he can’t help but to feel like this was what he was waiting for all along. To be here with him, together even after everything that has happened between them. He didn’t care that they have only known each other a month. All he knows is that this was where he wanted to be. 

 

The kiss is little more than a pressing of lips, no tongue or anything too passionate, and yet as Aoi pulls away he feels cold and unsatisfied. He chases those lips for one more, just one more. Aoi has to stop him with a small kiss to his nose and a gentle feathery caress to his cheek. Now he knows, judging by the lights flashing on him now, that they were caught. Loud shouting can be heard nearby, and he swears he can also hear Yutaka as well. 

 

But it was all drowned out by his need to be near Aoi. 

 

“Wait for me.” 

 

Then he is leaving, and panic wells up in his chest as Aoi slowly makes his way into the crater and into the light, the heat. As he can see now, it’s not just any light. There’s a giant geode of strange obsidian like material jutting out of the ground as mud uncovers it fully, and that was what was giving off heat. It was gigantic now that he could see all of it, easily ten feet in height and shaped like a jagged thorn. 

 

The raven ignores the soft cries Kouyou was letting out and gingerly pressed his hand to the large crystal like structure. The light brightens and Kouyou has to cover his eyes to avoid being blinded. But as it dims, he screeches loudly, feeling painful loneliness starting to replace the warmth he felt even now. 

 

Only the empty crater remained. As well as a jagged deep hole quickly filling with mud and rain.

 

Aoi was gone? Where… Where did he go? 

 

“AOI!”

 

Dirt and mud soak through his jeans as he feels himself fall backwards and hit the edge of the crater. Arms, familiar yet not of his, are grabbing at his shoulders to brace his fall. 

 

“Kouyou!” 

 

Yutaka? He looked up, tears streaking his cheeks as he silently wailed out for the raven. 

 

“Where… Where is he?? Where did he go!” 

 

“Hey hey calm down, we need to move. I managed to slow them down but we don’t have time.” 

 

“But… But… He…” 

 

Kouyou can feel Yutaka dragging him away, too stunned and distraught to protest. 

 

“It’s okay, he is okay. You need to know who we are, why we are here. But we need to make sure that you’re safe before I say anything.”

 

The entire walk back to the car is a blur, he didn’t even see what Yutaka did to those people but at this point he was still delirious. 

 

“Yutaka… What’s going on. Tell me, please.” 

 

Yutaka was careful in putting him in the car in the passenger side, distrusting his ability to drive in this state. There were duffel bags in the backseat, no doubt filled with Aoi’s stuff. The brunette sighed, pushing his wet hair out of his face. 

 

“He’ll find us, don’t worry. You two are connected now. And he will always come back to you. No matter what. As for us… Well, suffice it to say, I don’t think we can show our faces at the university any time soon. But I think we need to go see Reita. He will have something important to say no doubt.” 

 

That was the least of Kouyou’s worries right now. If anything, he was glad his own worries seemed far too important to care about that. It was okay, he would be okay. 

 

As long as Aoi came back. Then he would be okay. 

 

“Okay… I trust you. Let’s go. I know he will come back.” 

 

Yutaka was silent for a little bit, studying his best friend before starting the car and pulling out of the driveway. But then he stops and stared at the large white van that their… Well, now previous employers had arrived in. They still needed time. No doubt they would be on their wanted list from now on. 

 

“Hold on. I will give us some more time.” 

 

Yutaka grabs a pocket knife from the backpack he brought with him and steps outside, closing the car door and leaving Kouyou alone. From here, Kouyou can vaguely see Yutaka jog to the vehicle and make vague gestures near the tires and he can only assume that those scientists were not getting back any time soon. Yutaka comes back and with a satisfied huff once again start the car and they finally leave. 

 

“Did you just… Never mind I already know the answer to that question.”

 

Yutaka nodded, smiling to himself. 

 

“They are not who they say they are. I just want you to know that. But I'll divulge everything once we reach Reita’s place.”

 

They sit in silence for about twenty minutes down the highway before Kouyou talks again. 

 

“Who are you Yutaka? Are you really the person I knew as my best friend for all these years? Or was all of it a well thought out lie?” 

 

His friend sighs and seems more tired than he let on beforehand. 

 

“Yes, I am. None of what we have been through has been a lie. My name is Yutaka and I am the one you have been best friends with all these years. I did go to the same school, and I did make the same friends. The only things I did not tell you was about where I came from. My family… Is special. We… Agh, this is kind of difficult to explain… I do know Aoi. I have known him for many years. In fact, one can say that I have known him since I was very little. We have been in each other’s lives for a very long time, up until about ten years ago when he… left home.” 

 

Kouyou gaped at him, taken aback at this sudden information. What did he mean home? Were they in some way related? What did all of this mean? 

 

“Yutaka…” 

 

His friend grips the wheel tighter, his eyes unwavering from the road but showing how distraught he was. There was something far deeper happening here. 

 

“I… I am the same as Aoi. We are the same. We’re a type of creature people never believed existed. Only… he is not as far along as I am, despite being older than I am. Kouyou…” 

 

They stop at a gas station just outside the city and Yutaka looked over, letting himself smile just briefly. 

 

“We’re dragons. We have green glowing eyes, we have scales. At a mature age, we earn our wings. And then we have the choice to become immortal. That is what makes us special. And as for me… and Aoi, well. I can just say for certain that I never thought I would see him again, and of all people he was with you. But I know he made the right choice in choosing to bond with you..” 

 

Kouyou can’t breathe. All this information was too much for him to take in at once. Aoi was a dragon? And so was Yutaka?? And what did he mean, bond? All they did was kiss! And then he left!

 

What kind of fairytale nightmare was this? 

 

“So Yutaka… How are you and Aoi…” 

 

Yutaka exhales in a shudder and stares out the window, biting his lip before looking back at Kouyou, his eyes glowing a bright green and slanted. Just like Aoi’s. 

 

“I really was glad to see him again. I am still his baby brother, even after all this time.”

  
  


**TBC**


	5. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is technically the end. But if you guys want an epilogue or a bad ending then let me know! It would be appreciated!

Anything that Yutaka would say from then on would probably be nothing compared to what he just said. The shock of such an overwhelming revelation is still hanging heavy in the air. Kouyou swallowed down a nervous babbling that as raising in his throat and blinked away the hysterical breakdown he could feel coming on. 

 

“I’m sorry. What did you just say?” 

 

His friend smiled ruefully at him and pumped the gas into their car before swiping his credit car and urging him to relax. 

 

“I know, I know. It’s a lot to take in. But I promise, we are not here to harm you. Rather the opposite. Dragons are protectors, have been for the millennia that we have existed in this world. Though there are not as many of us, there are still enough that our lifestyle is not in danger. Aoi and I were raised in two different places throughout our lives. We went back and forth between Mie in the Kansai region and the Tokushima region. Our parents took us back and forth because it was safe to have two homes at once for us in case we needed to hide from… Collectors.”

 

Yutaka gets back inside and starts the car to pull out, his eyes going back to their usual brown color. But for some reason it makes Kouyou feel funny because he knows what the truth is now. He knows that his best friend of all these years is not a normal human, but rather a creature he thought was only the subject of stories and fairy tales. 

 

The grip he has on his seat belt tightens, turning his knuckles white. 

 

“What are… Collectors? Whatever that is it doesn’t sound good.”

 

Yutaka bitterly laughs and feverenty nods, keeping his eyes ahead of him.

 

“Yes, you would be right about that. Collectors are just what we know as Dragon stealers. They hunt us down and either imprison us or kill us for sick scientific experiments that would not even benefit human society. All they want is the satisfaction of having control over my kind. He… Aoi, he has been on the run from collectors since they found us in our Mie location. Our parents could only keep an eye on me, but he was lost. I thought… All these years I thought he was dead. But he is here and he is alive, and when I saw him again I never felt so happy.

 

“But I am also sad. He had not reached his Mature stages yet, unlike me. The reason the Collectors were unable to find me thus far was my ability to mature. But Aoi is still in his adolescent stages. That big snake form is the final step before full maturity, and sometimes it takes years to get to that point. For me it took nearly seven years, and the second year I was friends with you was when I reached. My parents no longer need to worry about me. But now that Aoi is back, we need to be careful.” 

 

Kouyou sighed, his eyes trailing helplessly over the clear drops running in clear rivulets across the windshield and then to his window. He wanted to ask so many questions, questions that would only lead to more questions. 

 

“How did you find maturity?” 

 

Wistful hums fill the space between them before he gets an answer. 

 

“There are different ways a dragon can reach Maturity. One of the more common ways is to find someone special to them, a lover, an eternal partner. Someone who can receive the gift of immortality from their dragon. Another way is to simply bond to a lifetime friend, someone you trust with your life, kind of like an adopted sibling. That’s how I did it. Between you and me and Akira, you two helped me reach my Maturity and I will always be grateful for that.”

 

Kouyou stared even harder at the window, his heart giving a painful squeeze. He helped Yutaka find something important and he didn’t even know. However, knowing it now and that he was thought of as more like a brother than a friend gave him some semblance of peace. All he had to wonder about now was whether or not Akira knew about all this dragon business. 

 

“I am glad I could help you.”

 

There is a brief respite before they reach the outskirts of the city, and Yutaka takes the familiar road behind the random seven eleven out in the middle of nowhere to where they both knew their mutual friend resides. Akira always liked being out of the city, saying all this stuff about how the clear air and peace helped him work. He lived in a far off part of the city down a gravel road in a large cluster of trees outside the city. An abandoned warehouse helped him have all the room he needed for the work he did but it always felt cold and empty when he went there. At least he mostly stayed in the cute little house in front of said warehouse. 

 

“I will never understand his love for the outdoors,” Yutaka mutters to himself, and Kouyou has to agree, feeling his stomach give an uneasy jolt. This place always creeped him out. “I always preferred cities and being around people as opposed to total darkness. Which is weird considering who I am.” 

 

Kouyou laughed softly. 

 

“I take it dragons are more of a nature type?” 

 

Yutaka shrugs, pulling into the final turnoff to a familiar patch off huge trees. Even in the rain, they could both see smoke from a chimney and bright light poles.

 

“Normally yes, places atop mountains and around abandoned shrines are common places to find us. But our cousins near the ocean tend to stick to fishing villages for their food. Or at least they did. Nowadays though I think they are managing just fine.” 

 

The house is a welcome sight in such dreary weather, but the giant three story warehouse behind it seems even less so. It’s huge and looming silhouette is dark against the distant orange lights of the city, looking like a giant void of darkness. It always freaked him out. 

 

The car pulls into the large circular gravel driveway in front of the house, next to a gigantic black hummer. Akira’s most prized vehicle aside from his motorcycle that was most likely in the garage. With the engine cut out, they sit there briefly, seemingly to prepare for the rain. Kouyou sighs and unbuckled himself to get out, but before he can Yutaka stops him with a hand on his arm. 

 

“Hey. You know he will come back. You’ve helped him find a reason to keep going on, to keep surviving. I’ll explain everything inside the house, but I just wanted you to feel some semblance of calm in such a stressful time. Now come on, Akira doesn’t sleep until early morning so we have time.”

 

Of course Kouyou knew that, Aoi said he would. And it was because of that little promise that he wasn’t freaking out. The only thing that was still bothering him was not knowing  _ when _ . Unfortunately, only time would be able to tell. 

 

They both get out and hurry through the rain to step up to the quaint two story western style townhouse. There is an oversized roof and porch that provides some shelter from the rain. Yutaka raps against the door a few times and they wait before there is some annoying yapping from the other side that sounds suspiciously like a small dog. What the heck? Akira got a dog? And a small dog at that? 

 

“Hm, I guess it has been a while since we’ve seen him. I just would not have pegged Akira as a small dog type.” 

 

Kouyou snickers, pushing his wet bangs from his face. 

 

“I always thought that he would have like a mastiff or a german shepard or something. Guess we don’t know him as well as we thought.” 

 

They can hear Akira snapping at the dog before coming closer to the door and unlocking the locks to open the front door. There is a screen door separating them from the inside and that stays closed. A light near the door flickers on and their friend is standing cautiously in the doorway. Akira is a handsome young man with dark bluish black hair and warm brown eyes. His skin is fair and speckled with an occasional beauty mark. But one could never see much due to the white bandage like material he always wore across his nose. Kouyou still never found out why. 

 

“Who is it?” he called out. 

 

“It’s Yutaka and Kouyou. I already let you know I was coming, didn’t I?” 

 

“Oh! My friends! Of course of course! Hold on, I will unlock the door!”    
  


Akira fiddles with the screen door lock before opening it to allow them out of the cold rain and into the warm lit up house. As expected there is a small dog greeting them with a wagging tail. More specifically, a small black chihuahua with light brown markings on his ears and eyes. The foyer is dimly lit with a coat and shoe rack. Akira gestures for them to deposit their wet jackets and shoes here before they enter the main room. 

 

It’s a moderately small house, so this small area acts as the walkway to the other parts of the house. There is a staircase, narrow and old looking, that leads to the second floor. On ground level there are four other doors leading to different places. On the far left door, they can see a kitchen with a bright light still on. The door to the very right is also dimly lit, probably some random wing with random doors. The other two doors, both on the wall directly across from the main entrance, are closed. 

 

Akira leads them to the kitchen first and has them sit at a nice countertop island. Despite the house being old, everything in here is modern. The floor is a neat glossy hardwood, there are shiny chrome appliances and the chairs are more like barstools than anything. There seemed to be a color scheme of silver and white in here. Akira must be making some damn good money… It felt very domestic. 

 

“So, what brings you two out here?” He asks as he switches on the coffee machine. “Do you need any coffee or tea? It would be good to drink something warm to chase away the chill of such a night.” 

 

Both opt for coffee and Akira also sits near them, eager to catch up. 

 

“Okay, I will just cut to the chase here. Kouyou knows.” 

 

That was all he had to say? Kouyou frowned at his best friend but is once more surprised as Akira hums thoughtfully, folding his hands under his chin. Did that mean he also knew? 

 

“I see. I’ll be honest, I thought it would be much longer before he discovered the secret.” 

 

Kouyou splutters and indignantly spits out a tense ‘hey!’ but as usual he goes ignored as Yutaka explains the story. Akira listens with rapt attention, not once interrupting him even as he turns off the coffee and pours them both a cup. It was only when they got to the part about Aoi that he grows confused. 

 

“You have an older brother?” he asked, almost in an offended ‘why didn’t you tell me this before’ way. Yutaka grimaces, stirring creamer into his coffee with a sigh. 

 

“I don’t talk about him much. Up until tonight, I didn’t even know he was still alive… It’s been ten years, but I am glad to know that he is alive.” 

 

Akira nodded and turns to Kouyou, an eyebrow raising in question. It almost makes him feel smaller. 

 

“And you’ve been shacking up with him? Wow, scandalous. And you didn’t even think to tell me.” 

 

Sheepishly, he avoids eye contact grumbling before responding back as well as he can. 

 

“We weren’t ‘shacking up,’ and besides you never bother to text us and we haven’t spoken in almost a month. Did you switch off your old number or something?” 

 

Now it is Akira’s turn to look sheepish and he awkwardly clears his throat to sip at his coffee. Yutaka has a smug grin and hides it in his cup. 

 

“Anyway, before we divulge anything else, what’s with the dog? Didn’t know you liked small dogs.” 

 

Akira looks down at the chihuahua that was currently lapping at his water bowl by the fridge. He smiles to himself and seemed to be recalling something. 

 

“Well actually, he isn’t my dog. He’s-” 

 

“My dog.” 

 

A new voice cuts into the conversation and all heads turn to the entryway. A new person is there, in blood red pajamas with a hand to his hip. He’s shorter than all of them and has bright blonde hair in a charmingly messy style on his head, as though having just showered. 

 

“Babe, I thought you were asleep?” 

 

This new person seems unbothered by the strangers in his house and ambled over to Akira, wrapping his arms around him to press a kiss to his cheek. It was weirdly cute. Since when did Akira also have a boyfriend? 

 

“I almost was, but I heard you talking to someone. So these are your friends?” the man questions and curiously regards Yutaka and Kouyou. “It’s nice to meet you. I’m Takanori. Akira is my boyfriend and the love of my life and I am not afraid to say that.” 

 

Akira chokes on his coffee and a red hot flush spreads across his face, but he fondly and lovingly buried his face in Takanori’s shoulder to complain in a low rumbling voice. Yutaka can’t help but to beam his bright sunshine like smile. But Kouyou can feel a new pain in his chest. One that was unwarranted but he couldn’t help it. 

 

_ Could he be like that with Aoi some day?  _

 

“Aw babe, you don’t have to be embarrassed. I only speak the truth.” 

 

Akira nodded and let’s Takanori sit near him and gets up to make him something to drink. 

 

“You two are so sickeningly cute, it makes my teeth hurt. But anyway, my name is Yutaka and this is my best friend, Kouyou. We have been friends with Akira since high school.” 

 

Yutaka is giggling to himself and Akira looks ready to combust. But Takanori is immensely pleased with himself. Kouyou can’t help but be just slightly jealous. 

 

“Hey, if I may, can we get to why we’re here? I am kind of anxious over here.” 

 

Yutaka quiets down and gives him an encouraging pat on the shoulder. 

 

“It’s okay. We’ll tell you everything we know.” 

 

Takanori cleared his throat and accepts the mug of tea from his lover and scoots his chair closer to them. 

 

“Shall we take this to the den? I imagine you will need a warm place after coming out of the rain.” 

 

They all leave the kitchen to go into one of the doors that was closed, specifically the one on the left side of the kitchen. It's a fairly large room with a deep wine colored carpet and two huge bay windows that overlook what is probably a backyard, but he can't see past some wine colored curtains with faint gold trimmings on the bottom. There is a large fireplace in the farthest wall, already burning albeit with dying embers. There is a couch and a loveseat as well as a single recliner set up in a circle around the fireplace. All have a matching color scheme of dark pitch black leather. But there are cute throw pillows and quilts over the chairs, giving the place a cozy feel. A single lamp is plugged into the wall near the right winder and a flower pot with a few wilted tulips sits atop a small and charming side table. 

 

But what catches his attention the most is the bookshelves tucked into the farthest left corner. There are two but each one easily reaches the ceiling and are bursting with different books. 

 

The home was clearly well lived in and taken care of, and it made Kouyou’s own humble apartment in the city seem… not at all what home would look like. 

 

“Take a seat anywhere,” Akira chirps. “If you need more coffee you can go back to the kitchen. Now. Why don't you explain why Kouyou is so anxious? You said he was the one who helped Aoi right? So why isn't he finished?”

 

After choosing the larger couch to sit down, Yutaka sighs and placed his cup onto the small coffee table between all the seas, folding his fingers together and pursing his lips. Kouyou slides into the seat next to him, keeping the mug in his hands to keep out the cold. 

 

“Well… you see, Kouyou did help him. We were escaping from more Collectors before this. And Aoi’s Crystal had just shot up out of the ground thanks to all the rain. He managed to get away, I imagine he is safe now.”

 

Crystal? Kouyou have him a very confused side glance, his eyebrows furrowed. 

 

“Due to the dubious expression on your face, I am assuming you have no idea what he's talking about.”

 

The sudden snarky tone coming from Akira’s boyfriend has him feeling just somewhat offended. Akira tuts him but he ignored him, pinning Kouyou with a serious stare. 

 

“Care to enlighten me? I'm the only one in the dark here.” 

 

Takanori loudly sighs and sips at his tea, letting the dog jump into his lap. 

 

“He's a dragon. Dragons are not born, we are hatched. We are born as a tiny helpless creature, a baby snake almost, in a case of obsidian drawn from the mother’s body. A mature female dragon can be huge, easily hatching an egg bigger than three people put together. THAT Crystal is the remnants of his hatching, his egg. How he got it here, I have no idea. But think of it like this. 

 

“A Phoenix is born and lives a full life, and when his life is up, he turns into ashes. From those ashes a new Phoenix is born and the cycle continues. It is the same way with a dragon, only different. He was drawn back into his Crystal and will let his body Mature while inside. It can take a few hours, but rest assured that this Aoi person is okay.”

 

Satisfied he goes back to nursing his tea and scratching his dog behind the ears. But Kouyou can only stare in confusion. So that big thing sucked Aoi  inside? How did that even happen? Will he really be okay? 

 

“He is right. Once you're hatched the egg becomes a Crystal, and it becomes intuned with the energy if the earth. It could sense Aoi was nearing Maturity. That was why the mountain seemed alive. That was why you felt and saw heat coming from the crater. 

 

“His Crystal was embedded into the earth, hidden away for safekeeping until he needed it. And now he has gone back. For now he slumbers deep in the depths of the mountain. He will come back, and he will use your bond to find you.”

 

Yutaka takes a second to milk over his thoughts, allowing silence to come over them. Kouyou swallows, feeling a knot forming in his chest. There was so much to take in. And not at all a lot of time. Aoi and Yutaka were dragons. And possibly Takanori? He spoke of himself as being as one. So he could only assume. 

 

“So… when will he come back?” 

 

Takanori huffs.  

 

“Anywhere between a few hours to a full day. From what I hear, he was still surrounded by collectors when he descended. They will no doubt try to capture him, but a Mature dragon is more than a match for a few Collectors with no guild to back them up.”

 

Did he mean that Aoi would kill them? Those researchers he has known for years now? Was it all just a ruse?

 

“What of the researchers? Are they Collectors?”

 

Regretfully Yutaka agrees, a soft solemn rumbling in his chest. 

 

“Yes. The people we have been working with have been Collectors all this time. Your mission was little more than a disguised attempt at a collection. A way for them to get to Aoi and use him for all sorts of terrible things. But luckily you thought to hide info from them, allowing us to stay one step ahead.”

 

“So why did you stick around? Weren't you at all afraid of being found out?” 

 

His friend laughs, his cute eyes wrinkling with subdued humor. 

 

“No, I was in no danger. Collectors cannot hope to best a Mature dragon. And my mom always told me that to fool the enemy, it is best to hide right under their nose and wait for a chance to escape or strike.”

 

At that, Kouyou can't help but to feel overwhelmed. He was working for dragon killers, kidnappers. All these years, all this time spent… was it all really for one thing only? For their sick collection to grow? What would have happened if he hadn't thought to go to Yutaka first? Would they have gotten to Aoi? To Yutaka even? 

 

“I can imagine this must be very overwhelming for you. And I feel that. But it is getting late, and we have no idea when Aoi will come back. Going home now in this weather would be pointless. I suggest you stay overnight and wait around until Aoi comes back.”

 

The idea sounded tempting. Exhaustion from the whole day’s ordeals settled like chains on his shoulders, making them feel achy and pained. Yeah, sleep sounded really good right now. 

 

“They can take the extra bedrooms for now. I'll bring the comforters down from the laundry. Akira, you should give them some extra clothes to sleep in. There are bathrooms attached to the bedrooms, you can shower and then sleep. We’ll be right back.” 

 

The couple leave the room and it is only Yutaka and Kouyou left alone this time. To say that they were a little tense was an understatement. Kouyou wanted to ask a lot of questions still. What was Aoi like as a child? What was he like before he left? His likes and dislikes? Anything that he could know about him to further understand their bond. Anything. 

 

But he was too tired. 

 

“You look troubled my friend,” Yutaka grumbles, sounding as tired as a rock under a lazy stagnant stream. “Penny for your thoughts?” 

 

Kouyou dragged a hand down his face, putting his cup on the coffee table before he could drop it on accident. 

 

“I have many. But my body is telling me I need to sleep before I think myself to death. A shower and warm bed sounds more appealing.”

 

His friend laughs and swirls his cup around, tapping his fingers around the rim of his cup. Something seemed a little bit off about him. His usual energy seemed to be on the back burners for right now. Here, he was just another tired researcher like he was. But hopefully, that will all be fixed by morning. 

 

Their friends come back and show them to the main room and to the door they saw all the way on the right wall, entering a grey carpeted and white walled hallway with gentle yellow lights on the walls and red drapes over skinny paneled windows. Looking outside showed only the solitary light pole and the constant droplets of the storm outside. As well as the hulking form of the warehouse outside, and it still gave him the creeps. 

 

There are three doors along the wall and another one at the end of the hallway. 

 

“Pick any of the three rooms, that is the side door that leads outside, but we keep it locked up. For obvious reasons.” 

 

Well they weren’t obvious to him right now… 

 

“And those are?” 

 

Takanori shot him a strange glance and handed him a thick purple comforter. 

 

“Collectors. They always hunt around, trying to find us. We try not to make it easy for them.” 

 

Now Kouyou kind of regretted asking. But at least now he knew. 

 

“Here, you can use these.” Akira gives him some plain black sweatpants and a grey tank top to sleep in and the same with Yutaka. “You can keep them if you want, I have too many to count.” 

 

A snort comes from his left and he can vaguely register is as Takanori, who obviously seemed to agree. There is a tugging on his leg, he looks down to see Koron scratching at his pants. 

 

“It seems like Koron likes you, it seems. Strange, he never usually likes other people he has just met. I guess that means I can trust you too. Good night boys, see you in the morning. You can go back in the morning, but I suggest not going back to the school for a while.” 

 

They leave and Kouyou loiters around in the hallway before choosing the first room in the hallway. Yutaka seems to pick the second one next to him and gives him little more than a helpful glance before closing the door.

 

So tired. Everything from the whole day seemed to come crashing down onto his shoulders. He barely spared the details of the room a single glance as he threw the comforter on the plain white bed and shuffled his way to the bathroom for a quick shower and getting dressed to drag himself to the cozy looking covers. The comforter was warm, like it was just taken out of the dryer. 

 

It sure helped a lot to lull him to sleep. His heart was still in turmoil, but at least he was safe. It’s what Aoi would want. 

 

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

 

Kouyou awakes to sunlight hitting his face and a bird chirping outside his window. It’s soft, a natural alarm clock anyone would wish for. By now his cell phone would be blaring out it’s own alarm but he had left it in the car last night. It probably died. Normally by now, judging from the alarm clock on the side table, he would be getting ready for school to start. Greeting his students, getting more work done. Being normal. 

 

But he knows he can’t go back to that now. Not after what happened, not with all he knows now about his supposed professors. No, he can’t help them anymore. He’ll have to figure something else out while he avoids them. 

 

Maybe Yutaka would be awake by now. He hoped so. He wasn’t as close to Akira as he is to Yutaka. They just didn’t spend enough time together, however he still feels like he knows him well enough to be a friend at least. 

 

His morning is slow. There is a spare toothbrush in the bathroom and a comb. From there he decides to take his time and not rush himself. There would be time for that later. 

 

Without bothering to find different clothes he pads to the front room, closing the door gently behind him. He needed to get home and find something to do about his job. Or now, he was sure, lack of. Perhaps a cafe job would suit him just fine. Laying low would be best for now. 

 

It all made him wonder just how little about this world he doesn’t know. What other things did he not know? This city… This world. How many things were lurking deep inside of it? 

 

“Hey. You’re up early.” 

 

Yutaka greets him in the kitchen, smiling as he makes something on the stove. The kitchen is warm, full of natural light from the morning sun. Koron is in a dog bed under a window, soaking in sunlight and basking in the natural warmth with his tongue lolling out his mouth. Akira is sitting at the counter in normal clothes but Takanori is still only in a simple night robe, nuzzling Akira as they sat side by side. Again, too cutely domestic but who was he to rain on anyone’s parade? 

 

“Good morning,” he greets, stifling a yawn. “What are you making?” 

 

“Scrambled Eggs. Would you like some?” 

 

Kouyou Agrees, still a little drowsy. 

 

“No sign of anyone or anything?” 

 

Takanori shook his head. 

 

“No. But I have a feeling something's gonna happen soon. Whenever another dragon is nearby I can sense it. And I can’t feel him directly, but I am tied to certain creatures in this forest. I can hear whispers, they are getting louder and when they reach a certain point there is another one of us around. But… For now, everything is calm.” 

 

Kouyou sits near them as they wait for Yutaka to finish cooking, making small talk, or at least what was possible so early in the morning. Akira and Takanori still seemed a little droopy in regards their eyes, and no be honest Kouyou wasn’t any different. Sleep was still trying to make them fall closed, trying it’s hardest to egg him on back into dreamland. But no, he wanted to wait. If Aoi was gonna come around, then he wanted to be awake for it. 

 

“So Kouyou, how are you feeling? Well rested I hope?” 

 

It seemed like Yutaka was the only one who was not tired, seeming as spry and bushy tailed as he usually was no matter the time. Smiley and enthusiastic, just what he was known for. 

 

“Eh, the well rested part has yet to catch up to me. But I feel okay.” 

 

“Good. If you have time, I want to have a chat with you.”

 

“I think I should. Why do you ask?” 

 

His friend hums, probably thinking of the best thing to lead with. Not like Kouyou’s tired mind would object. 

 

“If possible, I want to discuss your relationship with my brother.” 

 

Oh. Oh boy. Well… Kouyou figures it would have happened sooner or later.  Despite being younger, Yutaka clearly had more of a protective streak than his brother. A nervous bubble forms in his throat and he swallows it down. 

 

“I have time. It’s not like we have work to worry about.” 

 

At that Yutaka smiled sadly, turning off the stove to get out plates. 

 

“If it were up to me, I would rather you didn’t have to find out this way. Getting yanked out off your everyday life probably doesn’t feel good. But it’s better than being in the dark and helping them out unknowingly. You did yourself and Aoi a favor.” 

 

Kouyou nods, feeling a little self conscious. Was he good enough in Yutaka’s eyes? Would he be a good enough match for Aoi? The older made it clear, he was very much interested in Kouyou. That kiss back on the mountain made sure of that. 

 

“Did I really? I am glad you think so. Is there a specific time you wanted to talk?” 

 

Yutaka served them all a plate before taking the last seat next to Kouyou, right up against the wall. Akira and Takanori thank him before starting to eat. But Kouyou was too nervous to eat. 

 

“Is now okay? Akira and Takanori already know about all of this stuff regarding my kind, so it’s not like I am leaving out any details.” 

 

Well sure but… he was still sort of embarrassed. But being embarrassed was probably the least of his worries. 

 

“Sure..? But I think I want to have something in my stomach first.” 

 

Yutaka allowed him to take a few bites before asking his first question.

 

“Do you love him?” Of course he should have seen it coming, but it still made him nearly choke on his food. Takanori was quick to offer him a cup of water. “So… I’ll take that as a yes?” 

 

“Do I love him?? I don’t know yet! I haven’t been around him long enough to know! But.. I will say that I… I do like him a lot. If he does come back, and he gives me the chance, then… I do think that it can turn into something even more special. He’s special to me already.” 

 

His voice was soft at the end, not full of the earlier nervousness like before. But he can still feel heat crawling up his neck from the confession. Whether it was from shyness or his own self consciousness he wasn’t sure, but it was all out in the open now wasn’t it? No use dwelling on it now. 

 

“That’s a good answer, because I can tell you right now, my dear older brother has long since decided that he likes you a lot. And I approve wholeheartedly, so you do not have to worry anymore. You’re my best friend, and I can’t think of anyone else deserving of his heart. Now with the semantics handled, Now is a good time to tell you about the possible outcomes of this bonding.

 

“Aoi, when he comes back, will fully intend to court you in our old ways. It will start with gifts. He will bring you things he deems important enough to solidify your bond. In order to take this to the next step, you have to accept more than half of his gifts at the very least. Then, he will want to properly take you on dates. They can be in places either you or he will find special. FInally, to cement everything in place, he will want to join with you properly. And from there on, he will be a fully matured dragon and you will officially be his Intended. That’s just a fancy term for boyfriend.” 

 

At the end, Kouyou could feel even more heat in his face, only now it was spreading all over his whole body and making him feel like he wanted to be swallowed alive. But now he felt happy. Yutaka did think he was good enough for his brother. And that would far outweigh any embarrassment he would ever feel. 

 

“Thank you. I was afraid you would not think so, but that makes me happy. I am glad you’re my best friend.” 

 

There is an encouraging pat on his head, and he knows that, even if just for now, everything is okay. 

 

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

 

The day passes by slowly. Minutes feel like hours, hours feel like days. Kuyou grows restless and antsy. Akira and Takanori had suggested for him not to go home yet, to stay here until Aoi came back so he could protect them. According to the experts, an unmatured dragon is helpless to collectors. They had weapons and certain means that were able to easily detain and kill. But a matured one would have no problem wiping the floor with even the largest amount of collectors. 

 

The small group were currently in the warehouse. Despite its rough looking appearance on the outside, it was actually really cozy in here. Akira had furnished a whole half of bottom floor to be his own lab for his research and the other half as a relaxing lounge and bar area for guests and potential clients. The only thing separating these two rooms was a single giant wall with only a single door. Several fancy couches sat in front of a giant plasma screen TV that took up a good amount of the wall. 

 

They all congregated in one spot on the couches, nervous to see anything that might be on the TV. The morning news was currently on, showing what looked like the top of the mountain. People were there, looking for Aoi. but they were calling it a ‘geological mystery’ in regards to the tiny quakes in the area last night and then nothing but an even deeper crater left behind. 

 

“I wonder what they hope to find,” Takanori says in a disapproving tone. “Nothing but rocks and mud from the rain are left, especially after a dragon’s descent.”

 

Yutaka hummed, staring at the TV with disdain. 

 

“Have there always been Dragons around us normal humans and we just didn’t know it?” Kouyou asks, his bottom lip red from worrying it with his teeth. 

 

“Unfortunately, many of our kind have been killed before they ever reached maturity, so there are not many. Collectors have been at this game for many years, and they aren’t gonna be satisfied until we are either under their control or dead. As you can see, not all of us are dead. We repopulate too quickly for them to truly have an effect, but they are still plights upon our lives. A few childhood friends of mine have been killed by Collectors, so it has been my lifelong goal to someday be rid of them altogether.” 

 

The room is silent for all of five minutes before Akira makes a dismissive noise in his throat and wanders over to the Lab door, shrugging on a white lab coat and goggles from a stand before going inside. Takanori sighs and was ready to follow them but then he stopped short. Yutaka stared at him only for a second before he was grabbing Kouyou and yanking him to the front door. 

 

“What’s going on? Yutaka?” 

 

Takanori made a beeline for his boyfriend and left them alone. Yutaka stops just after they’ve made it outside into the warm sunlight but doesn’t say anything. His face is blank but he is incredibly calm. 

 

“Go back to the house and get your things together. I’ll be right back.” 

 

Without another word he turned and headed back inside. What the hell just happened? Kouyou frowned but just heads inside through the back door. His room is just as he left it. Empty and plain. Common courtesy made him fix the sheets and pat everything down before going back outside. 

 

But something makes him stop in his tracks. It was quiet out here. Far too quiet to be normal. Where were the birds and nature sounds and all that? He could only hear the unsettling swaying of the trees rusting in the light breeze. There’s wasn’t a logical way to explain this was there? 

 

There’s silence for only a few moments before he feels a strange tugging in his chest, not quite painful but enough to make him feel weak and dizzy. What the hell was that? 

 

A branch somewhere behind him in the trees suddenly snapped loudly, and it made his heart stop for a few seconds. Then it’s jack hammering in an out of control frenzy in his rib cage. The tugging at the back of his throat is back, making him slowly turn to face the forest. The gravel driveway disappears into the trees, but he can hear someone walking on the loose rocks towards him. 

 

Before he can panic though, the person he heard is walking into his sight. All weight falls from his shoulders and relief crashed upon him like a tsunami. Like a freight train out of control on nonexistent tracks. Dark raven hair, bright green slanted cat like eyes, and smooth pale skin. It was him but… different. 

 

His hands from the wrists down were covered in black scaly skin and his fingers were tipped in razor inch long claws. Two horns, black as ebony and sharp enough to tear someone apart, gleamed like an oil slick under the bright sunlight. The black scales peppered his hips and trailed downwards to disappear into the leather pants that hung loosely on him. 

 

But what made his heart stop even more was the beautiful snake-like tattoo that coiled around his body like a second skin. The head of a cobra starts under his neck and trails down his shoulders, to his chest, and finally ends at the juncture of his left hip. 

 

But none of that mattered. He was back. Aoi has come back for him. He was okay. Everything was okay.

 

A breathless sigh escapes his lips. He feels his whole body buckle and his knees go weak, but like a flash of black and white arms are holding him up and he’s buried snugly into a warm body. His arms go around Aoi’s neck and he finally feels like he can breathe. 

 

“You’ve come back.”

 

A deep comforting rumble escapes his dragon’s lips, a mix between a growl and a laugh. The sound of adoration and affection. 

 

“I’ve finally found you.” 

  
  
  


**END(?)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So epilogue? Yes or no? I would love to hear ur opinions!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE TRUE ENDING! THANKS SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO READ THIS!

The entire morning feels like a dream.

Yutaka and Takanori apparently were aware of Aoi coming back minutes before he showed up, but decided to let him find that out on his own. What great friends right? 

But it was okay. Because he was back and now they could figure out whatever this was between them.

 

Contrary to what he said, Yutaka didn't come back outside. So standing outside on the gravel road wasn't the best option here.

 

“We should go inside. You're not even wearing a shirt.”

 

Still, he keeps his nose buried in the soft skin at Aoi’s shoulder.

 

“Of course. I'm sure Akira has something suitable for me in all the clothes he and that lover boy of his hoards.”

 

Aoi is as sweet as he always is, holding onto his hand and leading him inside the house that had become his safe haven for the last twelve hours. The black scale like striations slowly begin to disappear into pale normal skin. The claws shorten into regular fingernails and the tattoos are all that's left behind as his dragon like appearance goes back to human.

 

His eyes, however, are the only the thing that stays the same. Always those soft glowing green in the shape of slits. So pretty.

 

“So where is your room? Most likely we will have to stay here a while as those damn collectors get off my back,” Aoi says with a gentle laugh.

 

“Oh uh, this way. Yutaka and I were gonna head back to the city, but it won't hurt to stay here a while. That way we can talk about… well, stuff.”

 

It was obvious what this would entail. They needed to know where they stood with one another. What this relationship meant and how it would affect his life.

 

“Of course. Well after you, dear.”

 

Ignoring the raging heat across his cheeks and his increased heart rate, Kouyou takes him back inside the house through the front door. The side door was locked from the outside, and the only way back in was this way. A security measure as Takanori had said before.

 

The room is as quiet as ever so the first thing he does is fall face first down on the bed, sighing loudly to himself. The feeling of the bed dipping beside him makes him want to hide his face in embarrassment as he was rendered as speechless as a teenage girl with her crush.

 

But he was a full grown man, god damn it. An adult that wouldn't let emotions get the best if him. An adult with a…. Dragon boyfriend? Was that what he could call Aoi now?

 

“Yuu.”

 

He suddenly speaks, leaving Kouyou utterly confused.

 

“What?”

 

Aoi is heard chuckling before laying dangerously close next to him, throwing an arm over his torso.

 

“My real name. It’s not Aoi, it’s Yuu. Shiroyama Yuu. Me and Yutaka have different last names but we’re still brothers. I get my name from mom, he gets his from dad. Aoi was a name I used that Yutaka came up with a long time ago to blend with humans.”

 

Kouyou turns over in surprise, seeing him staring back at him fondly with a small smile. There was that damn fluttering in his chest again. Would it ever leave him alone? Probably not.

 

“Oh. So… Your full name is Shiroyama Yuu? It’s beautiful, I like it.”

 

Aoi, or rather, Yuu, seemed to preen under his praise and tightened his hold on Kouyou, pulling him closer until they were less than a few inches apart from each other. So perhaps boyfriend was not so far fetched.

 

“I missed you, y’know? Being stuck in that dark place all night was not at all what I would consider a fun time.”

 

Kouyou finds himself absent mindedly grasping onto the thin black strands of hair that draped down a smooth pale neck, marveling at how soft and flawless it seemed to be. A lot of questions seemed to buzz through his mind, unable to really focus on anything but finding out answers to those questions.

 

“Hmm… I see. Well, I am glad you’re back. I missed you too.”

 

Just touching him slightly like this, in such an innocent yet intimate way, seemed to make his skin tingle. In the most pleasant way of course. It was like a physical high, akin to static electricity except less dangerous. At least he would hope so.

 

“You seem troubled. Would you like to speak your mind? Now that we’re together finally?”

 

How was he able to do that? Understand the emotions written on his face? Was he really so transparent? Or perhaps this had something to do with their newfound connection? He still has yet to know exactly what that means.

 

“I just… I had a lot to think about these past few hours. Where did you go? Why did you go? Who are the collectors? How did you connect with me? What does our connection mean? What are we to each other? I just… have so many things I want to know.”

 

He must have seemed in distress, because the next thing he knew, Yuu was cupping his cheeks and a low rumbling, almost like a purring, was coming from deep in Aoi’s chest. An immediate sense of calm and comfort came over him, and he felt like the tension in his lungs dissipates.

 

“Shh shh, breathe Kou, just breathe. Do not worry. You and I have time now, all the time in the world. Plenty of time to answer any questions you may have about me or who I am. Of course, I may have to ask Yutaka about a few things… It’s almost embarrassing to admit it, but these past few years have kept me out of the loop. Had I known he was in the city, I would have gone to seek him out instead of staying atop that mountain. You don’t have to worry about the things we left behind, that doesn’t matter anymore.”

 

Kouyou doesn’t know what possessed him in that very moment, but he finds himself spooning up under Yuu’s chin, nuzzling his neck once more and inhaling the distinct earth like and flowery scent coming from the Dragon.However, due to the pleased humming coming from Yuu’s throat, and the arms around his waist, he figures that it was not a bad move.

 

“Hmm… Then, if you don’t mind me asking, why don’t you start from the beginning? That way, I can really soak it all in.”

 

Another laugh, softer than before, soothes his frazzled nerves. And even more so the kiss pressed to the top of his head.

 

“Of course. Anything.”

 

/////////////////////////////

 

_Yuu and Yutaka were born a few years apart. Yuu in Mie, and Yutaka in Tokushima. Being the eldest, Yuu was considered to be the heir to the Shiroyama-Tanabe family Legacy after their parents made a decision to either continue with their lives, moving away and living simple lives or accepting to return their bodies into the Earth, letting their centuries-old spirits return to the Dragon afterlife._

 

_Yuu was a shy dragonling for most of his life, letting his parents do the talking for him. But after Yutaka was born when he was around four years old, they decided he needed to be an example for him and made him make decisions on his own. Soon he grew to be a bit more open with other dragons in his small family, and with surrounding colonies. This was how he grew up, becoming a well refined young man._

 

_Yutaka, on the other hand, was far more joyful and outgoing from the moment he learned how to speak. He immediately made friends with other dragonlings his age and surrounded himself with trustworthy people. However despite his popularity with many of his kind, he always looked up to Yuu no matter what. His older brother was his hero, and did not hesitate to ask Yuu to come along with him if the other kids wanted to play in the forest behind their village, or assist the village elderly in their day to day tasks._

 

_Their days in the village were simple yet peaceful. The time would soon come for both the boys, being members of a somewhat large family, to decide on their future living situations. Would they stay here? Hidden from humans and safe from harm? Or venture out into the wide open world to find a potential Connection?_

 

_Yuu’s ceremony came. He had just turned eighteen. Today was his day to make the most important decision of his life. The entire village threw him a celebration. The people held a feast and many flowers decorated the people’s homes. The smell of food, meat and baked bread fresh out of ovens, seemed to permeate the air. Children ran about the village with flowers in their hair and their small baby hatchling wings on full display. The elders sat in circles around a large fire pit in the center of the village plaza, telling the stories of their youthful lives and enrapturing the hatchlings attentions._

 

_Yuu was given the honor of sitting in the most important piece of furniture in the village. An ancient yet well taken care of seat cushion, made of the softest silk and colored like the shiniest opal at the head of a long table with all the food in front of him. Yutaka was at his right side and his parents right to his left. It was the best day of his life. His parents had even gifted him a brand new yukata in the color of the deepest blue. Like the ocean, the ocean he loved to visit as a child._

 

_He was just being praised and cooed at by the elders when the panic broke out._

 

_Seemingly from nowhere, Collectors flooded the village plaza from inside the forest. DRessed all in white hazmat suits, brandishing stun guns and anti Dragon weapons. They all had very obvious intents of kidnapping and otherwise killing any Dragons they could get their hands on. But thankfully, the large majority of the villagers were fully grown and matured Dragons who were able to fend off their assailants. Yuu had gotten separated from his family and got caught in the panicked People fleeing to their homes and avoiding the Collectors as much as he could._

 

_In his panic to get to his home, a man knocked him to the ground and he landed painfully on his knees. Rocks scraped at his soft skin, making pain lance up his body from the impact. Small droplets of blood paint the ground as he stands shakily, tears welling in his eyes. But not from pain. From fear._

 

_Yuu hurriedly looked around for his family, more worried for them than for himself. That seemed to be his downfall, however. In his blind distress. He didn’t notice the man creeping up behind him until a familiar and ear piercing scream of his name forces him to turn around._

 

_The man was dressed differently than the others. Instead of a white suit and face mask, he wore a lab coat and dark dress pants. He didn’t cover his face. The man was old and had crinkles around his thin mouth as he smiled, or more like leered at Yuu. His head was full of scraggly grey hair and thin wire glasses sat on his nose._

 

_They seemed to be trapped in a bubble, blind to the goings on around them. Yuu, fear struck, could not move his legs from where he was rooted to the ground. Then the man spoke. His voice was rough, gravelly, all over unpleasant. It scared Yuu, even more, knowing that should he try to defend himself, he was helpless._

 

_“Fascinating. Absolutely fascinating. You’ll make a wonderful test subject. Why don’t you come with me quietly and I will call off this whole ordeal? Hm?”_

 

_But there was no way Yuu would listen. Finally, mustering up his strength and self confidence Yuu turned on his heel and ran. He ran, blind and deaf to the screams of his family, to the shouts of the Collectors, deep into the forest. Away from home. Away from his family._

 

_Away from Yutaka. His baby brother. His everything. His whole world._

 

_Would he be alright? Would he be safe from the Collectors? Surely his parents could defend them all. Surely… they could all be okay without him. Someday he would return. Someday. Someday he will come back._

 

_With that in mind, he kept running. Running and running until he could no longer run. Then pick himself up and keep running._

 

_This was the day that Yuu Shiroyama was believed to be dead._

  
_/////////////////////////////_

 

“For nine years I ran from them, feeling them on my tail every so often. But a year ago, I found sanctuary atop that mountain. Like a lot of dragons, I found solace in the trees and nature that seemed to be there. But finding shelter there was just a plus. After a dragon hatched, their egg shrinks down to the size of a normal adult human's hand. I've kept it with me for all these years, up until last night anyway. I buried it deep in the crater of the volcano. That's what was giving off heat, and it was why the earth was shivering from tremors deep under the surface.                                                                                                                                                                                       “But you no longer have to worry. Now that I am older and have become matured, I no longer need it. It's now a useless thing, a piece of myself turned to stone. Now I am finally free.” Yuu pauses to brush away the wonder filled tears that somehow trailed down Kouyou’s cheeks. “And I have you to thank. Now, Collectors are little more than a bad memory to me. But that doesn't mean I can relax. I need to get them off your tail as well. Luckily I know just the way.”

 

Kouyou didn't realize he was dripping with tears until Yuu touched his face. But he quickly hides them with his fingers before sighing heavily.

 

“I understand it all now. I'm sorry for what they did to your home. But I'm sure your family will be glad to know that you're okay. I know Yutaka sure is.”

 

Yuu smiled and nodded fondly, letting Kouyou's hair.

 

“Yes, he does seem quite relieved. Though I think he had… changed. He is far more reserved and not as willing to share his heart and feelings on his sleeve. But I guess that comes with age and maturity. Sometime soon, we need to catch up on all the years I missed.”

 

Kouyou nodded, keeping his face hidden as he stared intently at the pale skin of Aoi’s chest. It seemed so flawless to him, somewhat cold from being outside yet it felt perfectly fine to him.

 

“What will we do now? Do we stay at my house? Or what?”

 

There's a moment of comfortable silence before Yuu is sighing and once more kissing his hair.

 

“I guess we can do this the easy way. I'm sure my family will be more than willing to take you in once they find out you helped me. I am still the oldest and most eldest son after all. Hm. But we will figure it all out.”

  


_/////////////////////////////_

 

They stayed in that room for a while. Just cuddling. Holding each other close, enjoying each other’s presence after a whole day of being apart. Yuu held him as close as possible without being too intimate or overly sexual. It was just a matter of enjoying warmth in a drafty house.

 

The sun slowly crawled it's way across the sky, and he felt more than content enough to snooze the day away with Yuu next to him.

 

But it seemed like other people had other plans.

 

The sound of footsteps rushing into the house and towards his room was not enough to prepare him for his door being thrown open and an excited yet tear streaked Yutaka tumbling into the room. Immediately he tackles Yuu to the bed, laughing and crying in a manner not akin to an excited puppy.

 

Kouyou couldn't help the happy smile on his face as he moved away to stand up, not missing the way Yuu stared at him for help but also not missing the way he also laughed and hugs his brother.

 

“Yuu! You're back! I'm so happy to see you! You're alive and well and okay!”

 

It was like his breath leaves his lungs like he was punched, or at least it was something like that. Seeing his best friend like this, showing emotions far more than what he usually showed, was strange at the very most. But he had to understand it from Yutaka’s point.

Being separated from your older brother had to be hard. And then reuniting with him only for him to leave again not even a day later? That was probably tough yoo. He's surprised Yutaka didn't break down earlier.

 

“Yutaka. Little brother, I'm so glad to see you too. How have you been?”

 

Yutaka finally allows his brother to get up, wiping his cheeks and trying to press down the puffiness in his cheeks. Laughing breathlessly, Yuu just ruffles his brown hair.

 

“I'm okay… okaa san and otou san were so worried about you. They never gave up on you after all these years. They will be so proud to see you again. We have to go home soon!”

 

Yuu paused at that. Suddenly tears were welling in his eyes and his lips started to warble uncontrollably. Was he… about to cry? Kouyou felt a deep sadness sinking in his stomach and before they all knew it Yuu was leaking tears like a fountain.

 

“M-mom and d-dad..? Still want to see me?”

 

It was a weakness he had never seen in him before. Where was his playful side? Or worse, his stoic and careless one? Was it all hidden under all this sadness? For so long he must have been suffering like this and… he must just be overwhelmed.

 

“Yuu! Aw don’t cry!” Yutaka wails, his own tears still present. “W-we have time! Don’t let it make you sad! We can talk about it later. But of course they will want to see you. They have so many things for you when we see them.”

 

Yuu doesn’t start to cry normally, but he does let out a pathetic sounding whine and wipes his eyes. Kouyou grasps his hand, giving him a supporting squeeze on his fingers.

 

“Hey. You’re okay. I’m here.”

 

Yutaka smiles endearingly at the couple, finally wiping his tears away.

 

“Your inheritance has been building up to a substantial amount these ten years. You’ll be able to live comfortably for the rest of your life! But you should get dressed first. You must be cold.”

 

They were right in assuming that Akira had clothes for him. Though oversized, a dark blue t shirt hung on his body loosely but slid off his shoulders, showing off his collar bones. He also had an extra unworn pair of deep acid washed jeans that showed off his muscles. Kouyou could not help but thanks Akira silently in his head.

 

He appreciates Aoi from head to toe in the bedroom, not hiding his wandering eyes. Yuu has gotten a hold of himself and his smirking had come back.

 

“Like what you see hm?”

 

Kouyou sighed dreamily, sitting cross legged on the bed and leaning into his palms.

 

“Yes.”

 

Of course that makes Yuu turn a healthy shade of adorable pink. For some reason? Was he really shy about this?

 

“Well uh… We should go out. Yutaka is waiting for us. He has some things to tell me.”

 

Kouyou couldn’t help but to laugh, covering his stomach. Yuu was seriously so cute.

 

True to what he said, Yuu was indeed quick to question Yutaka about his family. They all sat in the den this time, cozy and with a fire in the fireplace. It had gotten a little cold.

 

Kouyou and Yuu occupy a single loveseat. Takanori and Akira had come back over and sat with Yutaka in the long couch across from them. Kouyou would have originally kept his distance but it seemed as though Yuu was the clingy type. He insisted on pulling Kouyou half across his lap with his legs in his lap and an arm under his back. It felt strangely.  Domestic?

 

“How have mom and dad been coping? Did they look for me?”

 

Yutaka nodded, back to his usual level of muted excitement. Though his blinding sunshine like smile was doing everyone a favor with it’s comforting warmth.

 

“Yes. We spent many years looking for you. For a while, they had almost given up. But they held onto that hope. And now, it will all pay off.”

 

Yuu let out a shaky breath, hearing the news that he waited for years to hear. Shaking, he holds onto Kouyou tight, nuzzling his nose into the soft patch of skin on his arm.

 

“You said that he had an inheritance,” Takanori chimed in. “What does that mean? Is your brother here like, rich now?”

 

Yutaka laughs and can’t help but let it crack his facade just the tiniest bit. It was somewhat adorable.

 

“Yes, as the eldest of our family, our parents work hard to make sure he and his future Bonded have a good comfortable life. They collect an elder tax, they were becoming older and the other residents of the village. Rare flowers, spices, jewels, the like. It all adds up if you think about it.”

 

Yuu sputtered again, seemingly taken aback at the information.

 

“Wait so. If he goes back, does he have to stay there?” Kouyou questioned, fearful of being left behind. But Yutaka quelled those fears easily.

 

“Only if he wishes it.”

 

Kouyou turns to face Yuu, his eyes pleading.

 

“Are you going to leave again?”

 

Yuu only hushed him and pulls him closer, if such a thing was possible. He immediately feels comforted and the slight panic that was in his stomach simmers away.

 

“Not again,” he promised. “I am not going anywhere without you ever again.

A kiss is pressed ever so slightly to his temple and he sighs, relaxing entirely.

 

For once, it all seemed to be okay.

 

And it turned out even better.

 

Another day in that compound passes before Kouyou seems it safe enough to go home. Apparently Yutaka had anti collector friends protecting his apartment this whole time. 

 

Yuu pulls him flush against his chest, pressing his lips to his hair.

 

“Not without you with me. Never again.”

 

Kouyou knew then he was never going back on that.

 

True to his word, he didn’t leave. At least not right away.

 

Akira gave him some clothes to wear properly. Yutaka gave them a ride back to the city and to the apartment block.  

 

They sat in the backseat this time, squished up against one another and holding their hands together tight. Kouyou leaves his head up against Yuu’s shoulder, somewhat content with his situation. Still. Something was bothering him.

 

“What will we do now?”

 

Yuu hummed in response to the question, their fingers tightening together.

 

“Mm. Well, that depends on if you want to stay in your apartment or not. No doubt, the Collectors at your old workplace will want to use you as leverage against me. It would be good to come along.”

 

“Where exactly are we going?”

 

But he gets no verbal answer. Only a mysterious smile and a kiss to his forehead.

 

Just that small kiss, however small, it was more than enough. So he sighs and leans into Yuu, letting his eyes slip closed.

 

“My rent and lease are due this month. I'll just let them run out. I'll follow you wherever you go.”

 

/////////

 

Three whole weeks pass by in a blur. The new couple spend the short time in his apartment learning more of each other day by day. Both emotionally and physically of course. Some nights they would just cuddle in Kouyou’s queen sized bed and talk until morning broke.

 

When they awoke only in the evening their legs and arms are tangled together like jellyfish. But it's warm and safe.

 

On other days Yuu sticks to his strict courting schedule. And by strict, that means taking Kouyou to special places, and gifting him small things here and there. A pretty purple and pink rose from a wildflower patch. A free ice cream cone from the nice old lady down the street. Or even something as simple as a quick kiss on the lips or cheek.

 

Such things would be deemed trivial to other people. But to them, it meant everything.

 

One morning in the second week finds them finally taking that next step. The final act of proper courting from Yuu.

 

On the day before their planned departure, with countless boxes and bags packed from Kouyou’s life here, Yuu kissed his lover in what seemed like their usual way. Shy but sweet, like a gentle caress or reassuring feelings that needn't be said. But this time was different. One could sense the urgency in which they kissed. A deep and burning passion rumbling under the surface only to finally break free.

 

Yuu kissed him as though he were a man deprived of oxygen, unable to breathe unless he was close. Kouyou could only helplessly return the kiss, unable to deny the pent up energy crawling under his skin.

 

Soon they're in the bedroom, their bodies pressed tight and flush with desire. Clothes fall to the ground in a hurried eager manner. Heavy pants echo in the room as Yuu finally connects them together.

 

Pleasure swarms his brain, making him unable to think even simple thoughts. Yuu takes him higher. And higher, not once failing to utter his name in a sweet and tortured whine.

 

Higher and higher. Until it all comes crashing down in a beautiful yet violent torrent, his breath leaving him as a passionate cry of his lover’s name.

 

In the warm aftermath, with their legs tangled together and Yuu spooning him from behind, he can only manage a few words. Rough but sweet, his voice break the intense silence.

 

_“I love you.”_

 

Hearing it being whispered into his ear right afterwards was enough to make him finally drift to sleep.

 

////////////

 

No word of any Collectors in the area reach them. It's as though the world had been thoroughly cleansed of such an affliction that it seemed like a complete disappearance. Not like they would complain though.

 

It's not until they're ready to leave that they hear amazing news from Yutaka and his other anti Collector buddies. Apparently the main branch of the organization was right here in Tokyo. Police have been looking for human trafficking rings in the area, and busted their HQ for illegal experiments of living beings. Every single branch was dissolved and every person in the organization was either arrested or put under a large government watch list.

 

The Collectors were gone. No longer a threat to this world.

 

That was one weight off their chests at least.

 

True to his word, Kouyou let's the lease on his apartment run out and follows Yuu clear across the country to Mie. From the small town, they take a train out to a remote location just miles from civilization and deep into a forested area where humans barely dared to go.

 

Yuu was more than eager to take him inside, knowing this place like the back of his hand. Yutaka had gone ahead first about a day ago, saying he visited them often and it would be more of a surprise if they showed up separately.

 

Kouyou was jittery with nerves, unable to stop the bounce in his step at the prospect of meeting Yuu’s parents. But Yuu is with him every step of the way. Holding his hand as they walked through the seemingly endless forest.   

 

Then they hear sounds. Deep in the trees, noises that would otherwise be out of place.

 

People. Voices. Echoing through the trees and carrying sounds of laughter, of happiness. Beside him, Yuu had trembled helplessly like a leaf, afraid but excited.

 

With hands entwined, they made their way to the sounds, following them like a lifeline until finally, they reach a giant fence made of cobbled stone and thick cement. A large opening in the wall greeted them, along with two outside statutes on either side. Guardians that waited and judged whoever entered.

 

Past a few more trees, then finally into a gigantic clearing. People-, No. _Dragons_. Dragons and dragonlings wandered the clearing in between cute yet beautiful wooden houses. Children followed their parents and elders hobbled on old bones. The houses were like a sea, claiming the forest yet blending with it at the same time.

 

And in the midst of it all, Yuu could easily see his old life looking back at him in the face.

 

A couple, old but not too old, sat on a bench beside a large dragon statue in what seemed to be a plaza for the town. The only part that was paved, it was neat but old, crumbling around the edges with loose stones and cement dust.

 

Yuu’s legs carried him forward, keeping a hold of Kouyou as they met their future head on. They couple raise their heads in surprise. But recognition flashes across their faces, and all he can feel in his chest is a sense of belonging.

 

“Yuu? Is that really you?”

 

Yuu finally cries, dropping to his knees in front of them. As they embrace him, weeping tears of happiness and joy, he pulls Kouyou close and murmurs sweetly to him. In that moment, Kouyou very well understand the sudden warm yet tight feeling on his chest.

 

“We're finally home.”

 

This was where he truly belonged.

  


**END**


End file.
